Enredos
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Cada capitulo sera una pareja distinta de SU sugerencia. 20 cap: IzzyNoah 21 cap: DuncanLindsay Canon, Crack, slash, etc. Tu elijes.
1. Ayuda HeatherxCody

**LEAN:** La cosa funciona así :) Hare One-shots de la pareja que ustedes sugieran, solo ponen los nombres, el titulo que quieren que tenga el capitulo y si es amistad/romance. Puede haber Slash, tríos, y todo. No me importa si es crack O canon, pero vamos, sean originales x)

Ok, a el primer Review le hare la historia con su sugerencia y el nombre del cap. :) Para este cap. voy a hacer un Heather x Cody. SPOILERS.

**-Agh! Maldigo este programa, te maldigo a ti Chris!-** Grite al presentador en cuando llegamos a tierra firme. Después de haber pasado por todo el juego, calarse a Alejandro y a todos los otros participantes, mi dinero era arrebatado por Ezequiel y tirado a la lava. Maldije a todos los participantes…

Chris se rio. **–Por suerte para ustedes, aquí tenemos un hotel e hicimos reservaciones para el show especial-** No. Puede. Ser

**-Debes estar bromeando-** Comento la chica gótica que tenia a mi lado. Por primera vez coincidía con ella. Tras esto, todos los participantes estaban en la piscina, divirtiéndose como si nada hubiese pasado. Claro, esos idiotas no habían perdido un millón de dólares. ¿Dónde estaría Alejandro? Probablemente burlándose de mí.

Estaba alejada del grupo y queria llorar. ¿Me pueden culpar? No solo había perdido el millón de dólares, también había rechazado a Alejandro y todos me seguían odiando. Me aleje y fui hacia el parque de niños del hotel, habían dos o tres. Los espante fácilmente con un grito y salieron corriendo gritando "Una bruja". Me senté en uno de los columpios y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre mi rostro. Sentí una mano tocar mi hombro y me voltee de forma agresiva.

Claro, estaba en un columpio… así que como era de esperarse caí de trasero en la grama. Subí la mirada para saber quien estaba agrandando mi desgracia, y lo primero que note fueron ojos azules**. –Heather ¿Estas bien?**- Pregunto. Era Cody.

**-¿Me veo bien?-** Estaba a la defensiva, pero ¿pueden culparme? Me estaba viendo llorar, probablemente iría y se lo contaría a todos. **–No realmente… vamos**- Alargo su mano como para ayudarme, estaba desconfiada y me pare yo sola. –**Cody, no necesito tu lastima**- Le dije. Estaba enfadándose**. –Bien, entonces me voy- **Dijo.

Tenia miedo de que se lo fuese a decir a los demás, y por alguna razón me hacia falta compañía. Antes de que se fuese tome su mano fuertemente. **–Espera-**

Me miro sorprendido y me hundí un poco en sus ojos azules. El pequeño y patético nerd era atractivo, lastima que fuese tan patético. Cody me había ayudado a "ganar", probablemente por venganza a Alejandro, pero igual contaba.

**-Yo… estoy un poco confundida ahora, es todo-** Le dije, las palabras no sonaban como las mías, ¡ni el tono se acercaba al mío! Le vi sonreír por un momento. **–Esta bien Heather, todos entendemos- **

**-A nadie le importa-** Complete yo la oración, con un tono de desgracia. ¿Desde cuando era tan emocional? Seguro ya me iba a venir mi periodo.

-**A mi si-** Me dijo, parecía un poco nervioso, y estaba sonrojado. Le sonreí unos segundos y después pare de sonreír. ¿Estaba coqueteando con el? Quizá era el hecho de no haber tenido amistades desde hace tanto tiempo, aun si el no es exactamente un "amigo**"**

**. – ¿Sabes que siempre me ayuda en estos momentos? ¡Un helado! Oí que aquí tienen una heladería de las mejores… y si quieres yo podría, bueno, yo invito… entonces, eh… Si, si te incomoda porque soy yo y tu eres tu y…-**

**-Cody, estaré feliz si me invitas un helado-** Le sonreí, en verdad era realmente patético verlo tratando de invitarme a salir. Por segundos pensé que esto podia ser una trampa ¿Y si lo era? No podia arriesgarme… El sonrió aliviado y estaba sonrojado.

Oh, todavía estoy tomando su mano. Iba a soltarla cuando sentí la del apretármela para no dejarla ir. Me sonroje. Era totalmente distinto a Alejandro, podia ser "buena" y no me importaba que pensase.

**-Vamos, yo guio el camino-** Dijo el caminando. Estar con el, tomados de las manos. Menos mal que Sierra no esta aquí, ¡me mataría! Después de esa foto falsa que hizo el idiota de Alejandro, la chica no me tenía más confianza. Sentí simpatía por ella y moví mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

**-Aquí estamos-** ¿Llegamos tan rápido? Lo juro, este hotel es gigante. La gente es un poco desagradable, pero nadie peor que Chris McClein, Cody me pregunto que sabor me agradaba y vi la gran vitrina. **–Limón y chocolate…- **Le dije, no me emocionaba comer helado.

**-¡Ah! Yo también quiero uno de esos**- Dijo, no se si seria casualidad o si no sabia que elegir y se guiaba por el mío**. –Para los novios-** Dijo la señora guiñándonos los ojos y entregando el helado, a Cody no le pareció importar ¿Por qué yo era la que me sonrojaba? Todo esto iba demasiado rápido, y recordé que Cody solo estaba haciendo esto por lastima.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas y probé el helado. Estaba delicioso y creo que si me alegro un poco. Vi hacia Cody que me miraba sonriente. **-¿Mejor?-**

**-¡Si!-** Le dije. Después de un gran silencio… **-¿Por qué haces esto?-** Le pregunte de forma directa, trate de no sonar tan acida como suelo ser.

**-¿Ah?-**

**-No te hagas el tonto… Si es por lastima me voy en este instante- **

**-No, no es eso Heather…- **Comento con apuro, sonaba el miedo en su voz. **–Se que no somos amigos ni nada, pero no me gusta ver a ninguna chica triste, menos a alguien tan fuerte como tu… Además, no eres tan mala como todos dicen- **Dijo.

Mire hacia otro lado. **-¿Y como sabias que estaba en el parque?-** Era su turno de sonrojarse.

**-Te vi alejada del grupo y bueno… yo… eh-**

-**Me seguiste-** Volví a completar su oración mientras dejaba una sonrisa adornar mi rostro. –Si- Termino el diciendo de forma avergonzada.

Después de terminar el helado deje que me acompañase a mi suite. No era lo mejor porque compartía habitación con Gwen, ella y yo éramos odiadas por las otras participantes. Yo era mas odiada, solo que Bridgette y Leshawna fueron a una habitación, Sadie y Katie a otra, Sierra y Courtney, Beth y Lindsay, Izzy y Eva (No pregunten) y quedábamos nosotras solas.

Era horrible, pero ya estábamos acostumbradas a que nos pusiesen juntas en todo (sube los ratings).

Cody soltó mi mano y sonrió nerviosamente. **–Escucha, si quieres puedes omitir que este día sucedió y todo eso… pero si no quieres, podríamos llegar a ser ami…-**

Le robe un beso antes de que terminase la oración, fue dulce y corto. Le sonreí antes de encerrarme en mi habitación.

**-Nunca creí que esos fuesen tus gustos-** Oí la voz de la chica gótica y la vi, ella estaba sonriendo ¿de forma amigable? ¡Ugh!


	2. Experimento CourtneyxAlejandro

Ok, aquí un AlejandroXCourtney pedido por **DaniDxC **

Gracias por tu Review y también a **Crazy'Guuadii**: Tranquila, ya tengo una historia en mi perfil de DxG :) Prefiero no repetir parejas… Y cualquier cosa te saltas el cap...

Universo Alternativo. Próximo cap. cualquier sugerencia :) Solo díganlo y yo elegiré la pareja...

**EXPERIMENTO.**

Oí un _Toc-toc_, y consiguiente a esto vi a mi madre entrando a la habitación. –**Courtney ¿Te iras a dormir tan temprano?-** Me dijo mi madre sonriendo y extrañada, ella sabia que yo me la pasaba toda las noches despierta trabajando en currículos y otros trabajos de escuela. Ya tenía puesta mi pijama y asentí con la cabeza a mi madre que se acerco y planto un beso en mi frente. **–Duerme bien, amorcito-**

-**Tu igual mama-** Le dedique una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Di un suspiro, dios… eso había sido un gran susto,

**-Todo claro, Alejandro- **Amaba como sonaba su nombre, el chico salió por debajo de la cama con una sonrisa traviesa y se acerco a besarme, rodeándome con sus brazos musculosos en la cintura. En este momento debía ser la chica mas afortunada de la escuela, Justin era una plasta comparada con Alejandro.

Pero se preguntaran ¿Realmente estoy infatuada con este latino? O mas bien… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? O también ¿Courtney estas fuera de tu cabeza? La verdad, si pienso que estoy un poco loca en estos momentos.

Pero también Alejandro lo esta, no estamos enamorados, pero necesitamos el uno del otro.

Alejandro fue rechazado por Heather en frente de toda la escuela, y yo tuve un asunto terrible con Duncan, ambos nos sentíamos solos… tristes y etc. La profesora de química nos puso juntos en un trabajo (para mi desgracia en esos momentos) y en mi casa lo completamos, el me coqueteaba y yo le rechazaba, el cuento de siempre.

No fue hasta que nuestras manos se conectaron por un accidente que nos vimos a los ojos y empezamos a probar otro tipo de experimento fuera del de química.

Eso, hasta que llegaron mis padres. No nos vieron (gracias a dios), pero tuve que esconder a Alejandro en mi habitación por la cena y por ahora. Mis padres no les agradaban que trajese chicos a la casa, recordé cuando Duncan se metía por mi ventana… Ugh no pensare en eso.

**-Esto es solo un experimento ¿verdad?-** Le pregunte, el se alejo… su mirada era muy intensa, sus ojos verdosos me veían firmes y con curiosidad, su cabello, ¡su cuerpo!

–**mi Niña, puedes tomarlo como desees, tu belleza me cautiva en estos momentos y aun si piensas de mi de forma superficial… no podría alejarme.-** Me sonroje cuando quito mechones de mi cabello acaramelado de mi rostro. La forma en que decía "mi niña", sobrenombre bastante extraño.

-**Duncan es un idiota por dejarte ir-** Me comento, mire hacia otro lado triste. El tomo mi barbilla y forzó mi mirada con la de la otra vez. **–Alejandro-** Susurre, de nuevo apreciando la forma en que decía su nombre. Me volvía loca, fuera de mi, y era lo mejor… No tenia que ser mandona o "mala" con el.

Unió sus labios de nuevo con los míos, besaba como un dios. Quizá esta era acción de las cosas que nos habían pasado antes… Heather, Duncan… Pero de cualquier manera no me iba a poner a fastidiar por el pasado, tampoco pensaría en mi futuro. Solo el ahora.

Toque sus músculos y me sonroje aun más. El se alejo y juntamos nuestras narices, en un acto tierno. **–Sabes que vamos a reprobar química-**

**-Algo bueno saldrá de esto**- Dijo el en su tono seductor y me di cuenta que tenia razón. Quizá no sacase un 10/10 como en todos mis proyectos…

_Toc toc._

¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Apague la luz rápidamente y me metí en la cama entre las sabanas y las cobijas. Espera… sentía algo entre mis piernas.

Me sonroje, probablemente era Alejandro. Me puse furiosa, es decir, puede que me atraída y el chico sea perfecto! ¡Pero no iba dejarlo meterse entre mis piernas! O quizá eso era lo que el estaba buscando**. –Hija-** Ahora era mi papa, perfecto.

**-¿Eh? ¿Papa que pasa...?-** Fingí que me acababa de despertar, el prendió la luz y espere que no se notase Alejandro entre las piernas. Pareció no notarlo porque se acerco. **–Se que has estado tristes estos últimos días… Y yo no soy el mejor para estas cosas, tu mama me dijo que viniese aunque realmente no se que decirte… yo…-**

**-Je, papa, estoy bien. Tu princesa es fuerte-** Ríanse, no me importa, mi papa me dice Princesa como el delincuente que me abandono. El me acaricio el cabello –**Hijita, ¿seguro? No se que te ha pasado estos últimos días…-** Ellos no sabían de lo mío con Duncan, o de lo que había sido.

**-Si, si papa. Seguro-** Le di mi mejor sonrisa y el me dio un beso en la frente alejándose. Después de que cerrase la puerta volví a prender la luz y patee a Alejandro fuera de mi cama. El se rasco la cabeza adolorido.

**-Si que te quieren tus padres-** Comento el. – ¿**No podías esconderte en un mejor lugar?-** Le pregunte, moviendo mis manos de forma dramática. El movió sus hombros desinteresado

**. –Ese chico te puso bastante triste, ven…-** Me jalo hacia el para un abrazo y empecé a sentir desconfianza.

¿Y si eso era todo lo que el queria? ¿Meterse entre mis piernas? **–Courtney, tranquila… No llegaremos tan lejos hoy-** Me dijo, como si estuviese leyendo mi mente.

Abrí mi ventana, hacia mucho calor. **–Lo se, es que… todo este asunto ya es confuso- **El asintió la cabeza. **–Te comprendo totalmente, mi niña… Pero quiero hacer que las cosas funcionen… aun si solo soy un experimento para ti- **Me sentí halagada por segundos. **-¿Quieres hacer de esto algo serio?- **Le pregunte impresionada.

**-Solo si tú lo deseas-** Su sonrisa me cautivo unos segundos… Pero sacudí mi cabeza. **–Esperare por ti, mi niña…-** Dijo de nuevo besando ligeramente mis labios. Quede hipnotizada por el beso y le atraje hacia mi una vez mas.

_TOC-TOC_

¿QUIEN DEMONIOS PODIA SER AHORA? La puerta se estaba abriendo nuevamente y esta vez no sabia donde esconder a Alejandro, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-**Te veo en la escuela-** Le susurre.

Lance a Alejandro por la ventana.


	3. Acto TrentxHeather

Gracias por los reviews a Athaeris y a toaneo07 :) Hare la petición de Athaeris, un TrentxHeather… ¡Porque cuando lo leí me provoco hacerlo de una vez! Sigan diciendo sugerencias :) Es divertido.

**ACTOS**

Me senté en mi cama, confundido. Estaba harto de todo el acto que estábamos haciendo Heather y yo. Heather podia poner celoso a Alejandro (lo que funcionaba un poco, las miradas que me daba ese chico no eran normales) y yo trataba de poner celosa a Gwen… Que no funcionaba.

Ella dejo muy claro que seriamos solo amigos, y todavía me hiere un poco eso, siempre pensé que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Pero Heather era más complicada, tomar su mano, abrazarnos, besarnos… Todo un show gigante al que teníamos que seguir, y estaba nervioso porque a veces se me olvidaba que era un acto. Tome mi guitarra y empecé a tararear tocando acordes cualquiera. ¿Qué rima con Heather? Oh, demonios…

Oí la música de mi celular sonar "Atiéndeme, atiéndeme, atieeendeme" y suprimí una sonrisa, fui y atendí el teléfono**. -¿Si?-**

**-Hola "amorcito"-** Oí como dijo lo ultimo con un tono sarcástico**. -¿Qué pasa "cariño"?-** Imite el tono de su voz y creo que la oí reírse de lado. Me sonroje, Heather nunca se reía de verdad… solo daba sonrisas malvadas o acidas, y si se reía era de la desgracia ajena**. –Alejandro va a ir al cine con Bridgette-** Me dijo, honestamente no me importaba.

**-¿Bridgette y Geoff no están juntos?-**

**-Ah, ¡totalmente! Geoff esta de viaje, pero esa niña no puede soportar los encantos de Alejandro… No es que tenga muchos encantos…-**

**-Estas divagando Heather-** Le dije, mi voz un poco cansada. A veces me molestaba esto, yo ayudaba a Heather con Alejandro, pero a Gwen no le afectaba en lo absoluto que yo estuviese con Heather. Al principio me miro sorprendida, después nada.

**-El punto es que vamos a aparecernos allá, ahora-** Oí las bocinas y afuera estaba Heather en su convertible. Se que sonara sexista ¿pero no debería yo manejar? Me saludo con un gesto desde la calle cuando me vio asomarme por la ventana. Rápidamente me puse un sweater y los zapatos y salí, los chicos no tenemos que tardarnos horas eligiendo un atuendo.

Me puse en el auto con Heather, se había puesto un poco de maquillaje y dejado el cabello suelto. No estaba tan largo como antes, pero seguía viéndose liso y sedoso. Sueno como propaganda de Pantene**. -¿Qué película vamos a ver?-**

**-Ni idea, la que esos perdedores vayan a ver-** Dijo de forma simple, pasamos el rato escuchando canciones de la radio. Heather es fanática de Lady Gaga, aun si piensa que es rara. Llegamos al cine y como Heather había predicho, allí estaban Bridgette y Alejandro.

**-Oh, eh… ¡que casualidad verlos aquí!- **Dijo Bridgette, obviamente nerviosa. **– ¿Si cierto? No sabía que ya no estabas con Geoff**- Dijo Heather maliciosamente. ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de una persona así? Honestamente, no se si estoy enamorado. Pero la mano de Heather estaba única con la mía, se sentía tan bien…

**-Esto es solo un día entre amigos ¿O no Brid?-** Dijo Alejandro, algo en el me hacia querer golpearlo. Bridgette asintió con la cabeza avergonzada y yo mire de lado. Geoff era un buen amigo mío, pero no queria entrometerme.

**-Y ¿Qué películas van a ver?-** Pregunto Heather sonriente. Antes de que Bridgette contestase Alejandro le interrumpió**. –El origen-** Dijo. Heather le miro y dejo que fuesen a su sala. **-¿Y si esta mintiendo?-** Le pregunte a Heather, me miro de reojo.

No se había preparado para una situación así, lo que era bastante extraño. Ella sabia lo bueno que era Alejandro mintiendo, y había 5 funciones en ese cine.

**-Estoy segura de que eligieron una película romántica**- Dijo ella, jalándome hacia los adentros del cine. Vimos la taquilla**. -¿Qué películas románticas hay?-** Pregunte, la joven de las taquillas nos miro de forma picara, ignore la mirada pero Heather se estaba estresando. Nadie queria ver a Heather realmente molesta, créanme, ya lo he experimentado. Con la punta de mis dedos acaricie su mano y pareció calmarse.

**-La ultima canción-** Dijo ella sonriente. Pedimos dos y pague por ella, Heather me miro extrañada y me puse nervioso. ¿Qué tal si descubría que en verdad si me gustaba**? –Vamos por las palomitas-**

**-Estoy a dieta, solo pediré un te- **Dijo, viendo sus uñas**. –No necesitas dieta-** Le dije y ella me miro divertida. **– ¿Desde cuando te importa eso?**- Moví los hombros, tratando de parecer desinteresado. **–Vamos "cariño**"-

Pedimos las palomitas (para mi), Una coca cola y un te, entramos a la película, Heather buscando desesperadamente a Alejandro y Bridgette con la mirada.

**-¡Agh! ¡En verdad si fueron a El Origen!-** Dijo ella casi gritando, a lo que le tape la boca. No iba a dejar que nos sacasen del cine. Susurre en su oído -¿Cómo estas tan segura?- La destape y dijo algo como _"Solo lo se_".

Ella parecía que iba a salir del cine, pero no había pagado para nada. Le jale del brazo y le obligue a sentarse en los asientos. La película comenzó pero realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

Heather no era tan mala como parecía, era muy ambiciosa… pero en estos momentos se veía muy enfadada, y no se había dado cuenta que seguía tomando mi mano. Así como soporte, sonreí ante esto. Ella estaba tiritando, siempre me pregunte porque llevaba tan poca ropa, además… me ponía un tanto celoso cuando todos los chicos la miraban.

Me quite mi sweater y se lo entregue, ella me seguía viendo. Seguro ya sabia que yo no estaba fingiendo, pero lo ignore y vi como se lo puso. Aun en la oscuridad podia ver lo grande que le quedaba y lo linda que se veía… Le ofrecí palomitas.

–**Ya te dije que estoy a dieta…-** Me susurro, yo la ignore y le metí una palomita en la boca. Después de que la trago la vi sonrojada. **-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-**

**-Sentí ganas de hacerlo… ¿No te gusto?-**

**-Claro que me gusto, ¡esta rico!-** Dijo, tomando un poco mas. Era realmente infantil como actuaba.

La película terminaba y yo no sabia de que trataba, solo había visto y perfeccionado las expresiones de Heather, su rostro, sus labios… Dirán que estoy loco, y la verdad si lo estoy.

Fuimos los últimos en salir del cine, por suerte no había nadie alrededor. Heather me miro y note que todavía traía mi sweater.

–**El plan de hoy fallo-** Dijo, ella pudo haberla pasado terrible por ese hecho, pero yo me había divertido pasándola con ella. –**Pero… no fue tan malo-** Termino diciendo. Yo sonreí.

Estábamos en el centro comercial, caminando, tipo de cosas que haces después de ir al cine. Ella estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué? **-¿Qué te pasa Heather?-**

**-Eh, nada-**

Pare un segundo y le vi firmemente. **-…Dime-** No parecía haber nadie a nuestro alrededor, ella me vio de forma insegura. **–Trent, ¿no estas fingiendo ya cierto?-** No me sorprendí tanto, esperaba que dijese algo así.

-**Yo… no-** Estaba nervioso, probablemente iría con alguien que no sintiese nada por ella y yo moriría de celos en una esquina. La oí dar un suspiro. **–Bien, porque quiero hacer que nuestra primera cita real funcione-** ¿Qué? ¿La había oído bien? ¿Y que hay de Alejandro?

Se acerco hacia mí y planto un beso en mis labios, sabia a menta… todas las preguntas se esfumaron de mi cabeza y al separarnos sonreí.

**-Esta bien, cariño-**


	4. Trabajo GwenxCody

Bien, muchas gracias por los Reviews :) A **Mireya DxC, Athaeris****, ****Crazy'Guuadii****, ****DaniDxC **y **Toaneo.** Hare un CodyXGwen petición de **Crazy'Guuadii** que me ofreció muchas parejas, pero como no he usado a Gwen decidí hacer esta… En sugerencias si dicen un trió ¡seria súper-feliz!

Bueno, aquí el fic.

Preparar las bebidas, servirlas. Hablar con los borrachos, recibir comentarios morbosos. Mi nombre es Gwen, tengo 18 años y trabajo en un bar no muy cerca de donde yo vivo.

Puede no ser el trabajo mas glamoroso, pero definitivamente pagan bien… Lo suficiente bien para poder pagar mi apartamento. Mi madre estaba en la quiebra y no podia serle un tormento en la casa (ya con mi hermano es suficiente) y había obtenido la beca en el instituto de arte.

**-Laurie, ¿saldrías conmigo?- **Nunca usaba mi nombre verdadero con los clientes, había oído de otros empleados que podían ser pegajosos u obsesivos. **–Oh, quizá cuando estés sobrio Billy-** Le sonreí y de una cerveza.

Ir a las mesas era lo más pesado, porque nuestro uniforme no era totalmente conservador. Una falda negra corta, botas altas y el top, para ser el estilo vaquero. Obviamente yo todavía conservaba mi esencia gótica**. – ¡Gótica! Un "asesino" por aquí-** gritaron unos adolescentes. ¿Un asesino? Esa era la máxima bebida creada en este local, y podia dejarte en el suelo después de unos tragos. No te mataba, pero el dolor de cabeza el día siguiente era extremo.

Me acerque con la bebida y los tragos, las miradas de los chicos viéndome de arriba abajo. **-¿Quién la pidió?-** Pregunte con impaciencia. Vi lo que parecía un chico de mi edad levantando la mano tímidamente.

–**Yo te conozco…-** Dijo el, y me mordí el labio nerviosamente. El tenía cabello castaño y ojos azules, era atractivo y de una forma lindo.

**-Yo… me llamaron por allá- **Dije para escapar de la situación, si averiguaban que no era Laurie me metería en problemas, no me gustaba que supiesen mi identidad verdadera. Es decir, ¿Gwen trabajando en un bar maloliente con borrachos acosadores? No gracias.

Antes de poder entrar a la parte _"no clientes, solo trabajadores"_ una mano me detuvo. Voltee para volver a encontrarme con el chico de ojos azules. **–Gwen, ¿no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo! ¡Cody! Estábamos juntos en la escuela, en el salón…- **

**-Shhhh-** Le dije cuando exclamo mi nombre, ahora que lo pensaba, si se parecía bastante a Cody… ¿Pero no era ese el niño que siempre me perseguía? **–Si, me ayudabas en computación- **Le susurre y el sonrió aliviado de que lo recordase.

**-¿Por qué demonios te querías tomar un "Asesino"?- **Pregunte, reprimiéndole como a un hermanito menor.

**-¿Es tan malo?-** Pregunto el con su rostro lleno de confusión. **–Cody, se llama "el asesino" ¿Qué mas puedes esperar?-** El movió los hombros desinteresados. **–Laurie, más cerveza- **

**-Esa soy yo-** Le susurre a Cody mientras me soltaba y entraba al bar, dándoles las cervezas a Billy, que todavía no se veía lo borracho suficiente para afrontar sus desgracias.

Vi que Cody se sentó frente a mi, el como cliente y yo como empleada**. -¿Qué haces trabajando en un lugar así?-** Me pregunto, podia saber por su tono que estaba preocupado. Me pareció lindo, hacia tiempo que nadie se preocupaba realmente por mí.

–**Es** **para pagar mi apartamento, dan muy buenas propinas y el pago en general… es bueno-** le dije.

**-¿A que hora termina tu turno?-** Ya eran las 11:30 pm, terminaba a las 12… ¿Me estaba invitando a salir? En mis días de escuela le habría dicho que no, pero ahora lo veía distinto. Era mas alto, atractivo… ¿realmente me basaba en cosas tan superficiales? Cody también era tierno, sensible, y le importaba mucho **-¿Me estas invitando a una cita?-**

El sonrió nerviosamente y se sonrojo. Aun a nuestros 18 años teníamos el jueguito hecho. **–S-si, solo si dices que iras, te puedo llevar a tu casa… es tarde- **Le sonreí un poco, no tenia auto y pasar por la calle en la noche era un fastidio. –**Esta bien, gracias Cody.-**

**-Laurie prometiste que irías a la cita conmigo- **Dijo Billy, yo voltee mis ojos. **-¿Quién es este imbécil? No merece un traserito como el tuyo- **

Le ignore y fui a atender a otros clientes. Por suerte, nadie estaba tan pedante como Billy. Cody se veía un poco enfadado por los comentarios de Billy.

–**Solo ignóralo-** le susurre. Por suerte para mi, la media hora paso rápida y estaba lista para irme**. –Deja y voy a cambiarme-** Le dije a Cody. ¡Ni loca salía con este uniforme!

Después de colocarme mis Jeans negros y mi top negro me encontré con Cody, íbamos caminando a la entrada cuando Billy se paro. **–Laurie vamos, vamos a nuestra cita.-**

**-No creo que eso le agrade a tu esposa, Billy- le** dije tratando de sonar calmada, no queria que se pusiese muy agresivo**. –Dijiste que irías, y ¡me mentiste para ir con ese niño!-** grito, ahora estaba haciendo un show. Cody hizo lo posible por ignorarlo y en segundos Billy me había tomado de la muñeca. **– ¡Gwen!-** grito Cody.

**-¿Quién es Gwen?-** Dijo Billy todavía sosteniendo mi muñeca, yo le hice un gesto a Cody para que se callase. El se acerco y empujo a Billy, después de eso, las cosas no fueron lindas. Billy era más grande que Cody en tamaño y edad.

El alcohol ya le había afectado mucho mas y honestamente, aun si Cody esta distinto, seguía siendo un poco flacuchento.

Apenas Cody recibió el primer golpe lo saque rápidamente de ahí, tenia un moradote en su mejilla. **-¿Estas loco? ¡Sabias que no ibas a poder con el!-** le dije, tocando su mejilla. **–No deberías trabajar en un lugar así, Gwen- **dijo sonriente. ¿Por qué Cody sonreía todo el tiempo? **–Si quieres yo te ayudo, buscamos otro trabajo… pero no quiero que vuelvas a este-**

**-¡Hablas como si fueses mi padre! No tienes el derecho para decirme donde o no trabajar-** El me miro con cara de perrito mojado. Era un poco gracioso con el golpe que le acababan de dar. **–Disculpa…- **Dijo.

**-Oh, no importa, eres mi héroe-** Le susurre y le di un beso en la mejilla.

El sonrió sonrojado y le ayude a levantarse para ir al auto. **-¿Podrás manejar bien?-** El asintió con la cabeza y me senté a su lado. Mientras le daba las direcciones hablábamos de nuestros años en secundaria. El estaba estudiando computación, no me extrañaba.

**-Si, y todavía estoy en contacto con Noah y Trent-** Noah era un come-libros, sarcástico y frio. Toda esa combinación hizo que atrajese muchas chicas Y chicos en la escuela. Trent era mi ex novio, habíamos quedado en buenos términos, pero todavía era un poco incomodo cuando lo recordaba en la escuela.

**-Aquí estamos-** Le dije.

**-¿Podríamos salir otro día?-** Pregunto el tímidamente, yo le sonreí**. –Podemos hacer una reunión, todos los del salón-** Eso seria divertido.

**-¿Por qué no?-** Cody era demasiado tierno. Me acerque y plante un suave beso en sus labios antes de bajarme del auto. **–Iré como tu cita, y asi evitare que tomes bebidas muy fuertes para ti- **El hizo una mirada reprobatoria.

**-¿Ahora si puedo hacer que cambies de trabajo?-** Dijo entre el shock y la emoción. Yo solo deje una tonta risa salir de mis labios. **–Podemos trabajar en eso, ¿quieres pasar?-**

**-Claro, Laurie-**

**-Osh, cállate-**


	5. Lluvia CourtneyxNoah

Muchas gracias por los reviews :) **Crazy'Guuadii** ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Claro que usare tus sugerencias… **MIREYA DXC** Me pone muy feliz que le estés dando una oportunidad a este fic y a sus parejas raras :D Quizá no sean mejores que las originales, pero si son divertidas… :) Luego les dedicare un Cap. DxC porque la mayoría de las que comentan son fans de la pareja.

Pero hoy escribiré un NxC (Noah x Courtney) sugerido por **Crazy'Guuadii**, recuerden que pueden sugerir la pareja que ustedes quieran.

* * *

Este había sido uno de los peores días. Primero, YO… Courtney, llegaba tarde a clase. Me ponían detención con el idiota de Duncan y tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela SOLA, porque el delincuente se jubilo. Para colmo, generalmente me voy caminando, pero hoy empezó a llover de forma muy fuerte y adivinen… se me olvido mi paragua. La escuela estaba totalmente vacía, ¡todos se habían ido!

**-¿Courtney?-** Dijo una voz, sonaba seria pero a la vez con un toque de burla, seguramente por lo patética que me veía pateando un poste. Tenia que desquitarme con alguien. Aparentemente no estaba tan sola.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** Le pregunte. El movió sus hombros de forma desinteresada y dio un suspiro**. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-**

**-El idiota de Duncan me metió en detención, y ¡desapareció! Ahora se me olvido el paragua, y… espera… ¡No cambies el tema! Yo pregunte primero.-** Le dije, estaba bastante molesta para caer en los juegos mentales de Noah. El volteo sus ojos.

**-Soy el presidente del salón ¿recuerdas? Debo quedarme hasta tarde firmando cosas y hablando con profesores-** Era cierto, siempre había querido ser presidenta del aula, el año pasado fui elegida yo… pero este eligió a Noah.

Lo vi sacar un paragua y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era demasiado orgullosa como para decirle que había olvidado mi paragua. No tenia mi celular para llamar a mis padres (lo que podia ser aun mas penoso) y la lluvia seguía sin parar. ¿Cuáles eran mis opciones?

**-Puedes caminar junto a mí para no mojarte, tú casa queda en el camino-** ¿Cómo es que Noah sabía tantas cosas sobre mí? Fruncí el seño, como presidente el sabia un montón de información sobre todos los de la clase… **-No es necesario**- le dije de forma orgullosa. El rodo sus ojos y se dispuso a caminar.

¿Me iba a dejar aquí? ¡Sola! No lo creo… Corrí hacia el mojándome un poco hasta llegar a estar debajo del paragua y muy cercana a un Noah sonriente. **–¡Deja de sonreír así! Es solo porque la situación lo requiere-**

**-Si… si…-** Dijo el. Estábamos demasiado cerca y la verdad no me queria mojar. El era solo un poco más alto que yo, y de vez en cuando le miraba. Detesto estar tanto tiempo en silencio**. **

–**Y… ¿Cuánto sacaste en matemática este lapso?-** pregunte yo, curiosa.

**-10/10-** Le mire sorprendida y le empuje un poco. Me volví a acercar a el por la lluvia. **-¿Cómo sacaste esa nota? ¡Te la pasas durmiendo en clase! Yo obtuve un 10/10 también pero con esfuerzo, ¡eso es injusto!- **No, es en serio… imagínense estar horas y horas estudiando para sacar la misma nota que el perezoso que tengo al lado. No es lindo.

**-No me culpes a mí, culpa a mi IQ-** dijo con su tono sarcástico.

Refunfuñe algo que ni yo entendí. Me estaba mojando un poco y note porque, Noah se estaba alejando un poco. ¿Estaba incomodo? Ahora que lo notaba… Noah se veía un poco sonrojado. Deje una sonrisa adornar mi rostro.

**-Oh Noah, ¿porque te alejas tanto?- **Le pregunte, haciendo cara de puchero. **-¿E-Eh?-** Me miro, todavía estaba sonrojado. Lo malo fue que se alejo demasiado y las gotas de lluvia volvieron a tocar mi cabello**. –¡Ugh! ¡Idiota!- **

Me acerque a el para quitarle el paragua, Noah ya veía mis intenciones y se alejaba cada vez mas. Estábamos cerca del parque de mi avenida. Empuje a Noah y tome el paragua, victoriosa**. -¡Ja! Mira quien es la…-** Sentí dos manos empujarme, esto era ridículo. Peleando como niños por un paragua.

**-¡Dámelo!-** Dijo el desesperado, Noah odiaba mojarse tanto como yo.

**-¡NO!-** He aquí los dos chicos mas inteligentes de la clase. Sentí como dos brazos me rodeaban y solté el paragua. Ambos nos caímos.

Eso había dolido, caí de trasero. Iba a matar a Noah… Lo primero que hice fue abrir los ojos. Tenia a Noah encima mío viéndome, sus ojos eran oscuros… no sabia si eran marrones o negros, pero siempre daban ese aire intelectual. El estaba totalmente mojado y no sabíamos donde había quedado el paragua.

Su respiración era agitada y me sonroje, porque yo también estaba mojada y probablemente haría que mi ropa se viese… Ugh no quiero ni pensarlo.

Nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse, y me sorprendí de lo cálido que era la respiración de Noah aun con el frio que traía la lluvia. Pero…

Por alguna razón, todo esto me causo risa. Empecé a reírme sin importar el rostro confundido de Noah. Ni las peleas que tenia con Duncan eran tan tontas como la que había tenido aquí**. –Oye… Courtney… Me estas asustando-**

**-¡Cállate!-** Le dije después de poder dejar de reír. El me miro con una sonrisa. **–Noah, ¿sabes que ayudaría?- **Le dije.

**-¿Qué?-** Dijo. La lluvia seguía cayendo y hasta era difícil oírnos. **–¡Si te parases y me dejases levantarme!**- Le dije, todavía me causaba un poco de gracia la situación, así que mi voz sonó un tanto tonta.

**-¿Y porque haría eso?- **Dijo el, con una sonrisa en su rostro. –**Me voy a enfermar si sigo en esta lluvia-** Le reprimí, con mi tono serio. **–Si me enfermo será tu culpa**-

**-¿Y que harás? ¿Demandarme?-**

**-Podría hacerlo-** Le dije, el solo volteo sus ojos. –**Noah, es en serio, ¡quítate!-** Le empuje, pero debo admitirlo, el nerd era un poco fuerte. Aun así, le volví a empujar una y otra vez. –**Ya voy, ya voy… Mujer eres desesperante-** Me comento, yo le saque la lengua.

Cuando nos paramos nos dedicamos una mirada y empezamos a reírnos. Estábamos empapados. **–Creo que encontré el paragua-** Le dije, viendo el paragua cercano a un árbol. Fui y lo tome, el sol ya estaba saliendo. Que irónico.

**-Bueno, ya puedo caminar sola-** Le dije, un tanto incomoda por lo que acababa de pasar. Era mejor pretender que no había pasado nada, Noah y yo nunca habíamos hablado tanto. Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa y note que me estaba siguiendo

**-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?-**

**-Tu casa queda en camino a mi casa, ¿recuerdas?-** Agh, esto era imposible. El tenia razón, tendría que acompañarme. Por suerte, ya mi casa estaba cerca.

**-Aquí estamos ¿No?-** Dijo el. ¿Cómo sabia cual era mi casa? **–¿Eres un espía o algo?**- Le dije, y el solo dio una sonrisa misteriosa.

Se acerco a mí, tomando mis hombros y me dio un beso ligero en la mejilla, después me dio otro en los labios. No era un beso romántico de película ni nada por el estilo.

–**Podemos pretender que esto jamás sucedió, o hacer algo acabo-** Dijo, finalmente soltó mis hombros y salió corriendo. Dejándome muy confundida.

Estaba confundida, enfadada… ¿Qué podría hacer? Entre a la casa y vi a mi madre mirarme preocupada **–¡Hija estas toda mojada!-** Me comento, yo le hice caso omiso, como un zombi… y fui a mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama, probablemente pretendería que nada había sucedido pero… Mire el paragua que tenia entre mis manos y no pude evitar sonreír.

-**Idiota.-**


	6. Perdón BridgettexAlejandro

Gracias a todos por los reviews :) Bueno, me llegaron muchas sugerencias… pero al final voy a hacer la sugerencia de Toaneo de BridgettexAlejandro porque es el único al que no le he tomado la sugerencia (hasta hoy).

Las otras parejas que voy a hacer (confirmándoselos) son: BlaineleyxTyler (Por DaniDxC), un GeoffxGwen (Por Crazy'Guuadii) y un DuncanxCourtney para las fans (aun si no soy fan de la pareja, tratare de hacerlo realista)

Pero aquí el Bridgette/Alejandro para Toaneo :)

PD: Alejandro no es Robot ni nada de eso O.o

* * *

**-No Mark… la postura es más firme-** Dije, mostrándole a Mark la postura para que pudiese aprender a surfear. Todavía estábamos en la arena, Mark era uno de mis estudiantes… Para pagar mis estudios de veterinaria debía trabajar, por suerte, estaba trabajando el algo que me gusta: Surfear**. **

–**¡Pero Bridgette! Quiero ir al agua… tomar unas olas- **Yo solo sonreí, era igual de impaciente cuando estaba aprendiendo.

**-Si vas con esa postura no duraras mucho en la tabla-** Le dije, el solo bufo molesto. –**Bridgette ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?-** Pregunto una niña de 14 años… Elisa**. –Oh, perfectamente, tu si estas lista para ir a la playa- **

**-¿Qué? Eso no es justo-** Empezó a quejarse Mark, y Elisa se burlo del chico. Empecé a reír un poco, tenia un lado sensible con los niños…

**-Pero que bella risa, señorita-** Esa voz. Ugh, voltee para encontrarme con el atractivo e irresistible Alejandro.

**-¡Tu!-** Dije, mi voz dulce cambiando a una totalmente acida. Desde que había terminado la serie Total Drama mi relación con Geoff se hizo dificultosa… Y todo por culpa de Alejandro.

–**Veo que todavía tienes una mala impresión mía, todo fue por la competencia, no quise lastimarte- **Sabia que Alejandro era peligroso, aun mas que Heather… así que le di la espalda y seguí enseñándole a Mark.

**-No podrás ignorarme tan fácilmente, querida… tengo entendido que das clases de Surf, y me gustaría ser tu aprendiz- **Me susurro en mi oído, me voltee y le empuje. Estaba sin camisa, dándome una perfecta vista de sus músculos y bíceps, y tenia su cabello amarrado en una coleta.

**-Oí que hay una escuela de Surf cercana ¿Por qué no preguntas allí? Yo ya estoy bastante ocupada-** Le dije, pero por desgracia, Elisa estaba en el mar manejando las olas (esa niña tiene talento) y Mark estaba haciendo un castillo de arena.

–**¡Mark!¿Porque no practicas la postura?-** El bufo y se volvió a poner en la misma pose. Estaba mejorando.

**-No creo que esa escuela tenga bellezas como esta-** Dijo de nuevo. Yo no trabajaba individualmente, el dueño del hotel administraba a todos los trabajadores de la playa, es decir, yo. Pude verlo desde lejos, haciéndome señas, algo como "**Si rechazas a este cliente, estas frita"**

Di un suspiro y coloque los brazos entre mi pecho. **–¿Que quieres realmente?-**

**-El perdón- **Era ridículo, todavía estaba con Geoff (aunque las cosas no estuviesen exactamente bien) y Alejandro nunca se había presentado antes con esa propuesta. –**Le he pedido el perdón a Leshawna y lo obtuve, ella olvido el pasado ¿Por qué tú no lo haces?-**

Le mire herida. **–Me dejaste pegada a un poste, y además… Ugh, solo haz la postura que Mark esta haciendo y no hables ¿Esta bien? Soy tu instructora, así que obedece- **

Moví mis cabellos rubios y le vi fruncir el ceño. Alejandro no podia haber cambiado así como así… ¿Por qué querría nuestro perdón?

Por primera vez le agradecí a Heather. Ella había pateado el corazón de Alejandro al final, fue algo genial… quizá eso le hizo entender lo idiota que era. Elisa volvió corriendo y vio al latino**. –Wow… ¿Bridgette trajiste un modelo? ¿Es tu novio?- **

**-Ja, pequeña… eso me gustaría, quizá después de una cita…-** Dijo el, tomando mi mano y besándomela. Sentí un rubor subir a mi rostro y maldije por lo bajo. Arrebate mi mano de la suya**. –Sueña-** No iba a dejarme conquistar como niña adolescente.

Voltee y vi a la madre de Elisa y Mark venir… Oh no, ya era la hora en que los buscaba. Eso significaría que me dejaría sola con Alejandro. Le hable sobre el progreso y trate de hacer la charla larga, para no tener que estar con el Latino cerca, pero tras unos minutos… ya se había ido.

Trague saliva y apenas voltee me encontré con el rostro de Alejandro cercano al mío. **–Solos tu y yo ¿eh?- **

Me quede viendo sus labios unos segundos en trance antes de responderle **nuevamente –¿No deberías estar haciendo la postura?- **El hizo la postura y le vi con asombro, su postura era perfecta.

**-Creo que ya estoy listo para ir al agua- **Dijo el, sonriendo pícaramente. Le mire sumamente molesta, probablemente Alejandro ya sabía surfear. –**Bridgette…-** Dijo mi nombre de forma encantadora y mire de lado molesta**. –No quiero molestarte, solo quiero arreglar las cosas que hice en el pasado- **

-**No te creo-** Le dije sin mirarlo, evitaba su mirada a cada momento. Sentí como tomaba ligeramente mi barbilla para forzar mi mirada con la de el. **–Vamos, sabes que es cierto ¿Por qué vendría aquí a pedir perdón sin ninguna recompensa?-**

**-¡Eso te pregunto yo!-** Sus ojos verdosos me veían de una forma intensa que no había visto antes. **–A Geoff no le gustara saber que estuviste aquí-** Le dije. En verdad, no pensaba decirle a Geoff que Alejandro se presento… el chico-fiestero se enfadaría mucho y dudaría de mi fidelidad.

Ya lo había hecho antes.

**-Geoff no es al que vine a ver, y no me importa lo que le digas. Estas atrapada conmigo, y no me iré hasta recibir tu perdón… y quizá algo mas-** Hice lo posible para alejarme de el. Ya era tarde, se podia ver el sol esconderse por el mar, el cielo denotándose en distintos colores, no habían turistas, no había nadie.

Era el ambiente romántico que toda chica ansiaba tener. Habia algo sincero en los ojos de Alejandro que me hizo dudar, quizá yo estaba exagerando.

**-Yo… no te puedo perdonar tan fácilmente-** Dije finalmente, me sentía avergonzada de mi misma. ¿Cómo poder darle una oportunidad? No podia evitar seguir sintiéndome atraída por el.

**-Lo entiendo, por eso déjame invitarte una cena-** Dijo. Yo le mire bastante insegura. **–Alejandro, no confió en ti… y sabes que tengo novio-**

**-Eso no evito nada la ultima vez, Bridgette… nuestra atracción va mas allá de eso- **Dijo, su tono de voz elevándose con lo que parecía pasión.

**-¿En serio? Porque recuerdo que tú fingiste para dejarme sola, en el medio de la nada pegada a un poste-** Le dije, la molestia volvió a mi voz.

**-Y lo siento, ¡lo siento!- **Su rostro estaba demasiado cercano al mío.

**-Yo… me largo de aquí-** Le di la espalda para caminar y adentrarme al Hotel, ya estaba demasiado confundida como para todo esto.

Sentí su mano agarrar la mía y jalarme a un beso, y si que besaba bien. Me perdí en el beso y de repente volvió a mi mente… No dejaría que esto pasase de nuevo, aun con toda la atracción que siento hacia el, aun con lo que siento por el.

Le di un rodillazo en donde no brilla el sol y le di la espalda, corriendo.

Estaba confundida, le había dado su lección, pero seguía confundida. Y sabía que Alejandro no se rendiría ni con eso. Las lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro, porque Alejandro lo había hecho de nuevo, quizá no me uso, quizá no me hizo algo malo… fue lo que me hizo sentir, fue…

**-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!-**

**

* * *

**

Quise escribir un final no tan feliz :(


	7. Rojo TylerxBlaineley

Gracias por los reviews de nuevo XD Actualizo rápido con las sugerencias para poder hacer más luego :) Esta sugerencia me pareció un poco loca, pero la hare y tratare de hacer que funcione. Blaineley xTyler. Lo se, WTF. Pero igual no se verían tan mal, es una pareja roja XD.

Para **DaniDxC**

**

* * *

**

Abrí mis ojos, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Y no era extraño, siempre me daba golpes con mis acrobacias y demás. Pero algo se sentía extraño… esto no parecía la habitación que compartía con Owen, Harold y Noah en el Aftermath… mas bien, las paredes eran rosadas. ¿Rosadas? Esto si que era extraño. Sentí algo moverse a mi lado… no podia recordar bien que habia pasado ayer.

Era una fiesta… En una fiesta habia alcohol, y el alcohol siempre me volvía loco…

Esto se estaba poniendo feo, ahora que lo notaba… ¡estaba desnudo! ¿Acaso esto era una broma? Me puse nervioso. Pude ver a mi lado una cabellera rubia moverse. Suspire aliviado, probablemente era Lindsay. Espera, ¿lo habia hecho con Lindsay y no me acordaba? Demonios… esto no estaba bien.

Estaba aterrorizado, si era Lindsay ¿porque habíamos terminado en esta habitación? Ya yo conocía las habitaciones de las chicas, y créanme… no son así.

Me moví frenéticamente, cubriéndome con la sabana me pare. Lo mejor era desaparecer de allí antes de que Lindsay despertase. ¿Qué tal si lo habia arruinado? Oí algo/alguien refunfuñar, era muy **extraño -¿Qué haces afuera de la cama? Ven acá tonto- **Esa no era la voz de Lindsay… estaba asustándome mucho mas que antes.

Vi como la chica rubia se levantaba, mostrándome todo su cuerpo en esplendor. Después de unos minutos vi su rostro… ¡esto era peor, era Blaineley!

Me sonroje por completo. No quiero sonar como un tonto, y por favor no se rian, pero esta debía ser la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda… y honestamente no supe como reaccionar.

Iba a gritar cuando sentí que la Host tapo mi boca entre sus manos.

Blaineley era atractiva, aun con todos sus defectos… se veía muy atractiva. Pero no podia pensar en cosas como esta, cuando la tenía en frente de ese modo. Tenia terror ¿Qué tal si Lindsay se enteraba? ¿Qué tal si los chicos se enteraban?

**-¿Quieres que todos nos descubran?-** Dijo ella molesta. Negué con la cabeza y me dejo ir.

**-¿Qué sucede Tyler? ¿En verdad no te acuerdas? Estuviste tan… bien anoche- **No podia verle el rostro, seguía bajando al área de su pecho.

**-Estoy acá arriba amor-** Me comento.

Todavía estaba demasiado confundido. **–Tu… yo… pero…-** caí en cuenta, no solo lo habia hecho con una de las personas odiadas en el show… Lo habia hecho con una "señora". ¡Era mayor que yo casi por 10 años! O la verdad no tengo idea.

Trate de alejarme de ella, pero soy tan torpe que mas bien caí encima de Blaineley. Ella me miro divertida.

–**Así me gusta, Tylersito-** ¿TYLERSITO? Estaba asustado y a la vez algo me atrajo en su trato. Por lo menos se acordaba de mi nombre, ¿y me pueden culpar? Tengo a una mujer debajo mío no usando nada de… espera, estoy enfermo.

Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, la forma en que me veía… como si estuviese totalmente enamorada. Yo no tenia ese talento, ¿el alcohol me hacia un galán? Maldije a Geoff por hacerme tomar la noche anterior. Todo esto era culpa de Geoff. Volví a ver Blaineley y me introduje en sus ojos azules… su cabello rubio.

Definitivamente tenía una debilidad con las rubias.

Ella me rodeo con sus brazos y recordé que estaba desnudo, antes de poder escapar de la situación, la rubia junto sus labios con los míos.

El sabor me intoxico un poco, era rico… delicioso, y la experimentada mujer besaba como no tienen idea. Empecé a corresponder, todos mis pensamientos los puse de lado, ya no importaba si era una señora vieja odiada por todos…

**-Toc-toc, servicio a la habitación-** Oí una voz decir, yo me asuste. Esto podia ir como un chisme y seria el hazmerreir de todo el show. No solo eso, si Lindsay se enteraba… Blaineley también se vio preocupada y corrí por la habitación buscando mi ropa, encontré mis interiores, mi camisa.

**-¡Un segundo!-** Dijo Blaineley mientras se colocaba una bata roja. Ella lo tenia fácil. Busque con desesperación mis pantalones, que importaba la camisa. Vi una pila de ropa roja y me la lleve toda. –**Ya voy entrando**- Dijo el hombre detrás de la habitación.

-**Dije que UN SEGUNDO**- Grito Blaineley mientras aguantaba la puerta, claramente enfadada. Tendría que escapar por la terraza. Blaineley me vio. –**Tyler, prométeme que no olvidaras esto…- **Me dijo, sonaba tan distinta a como generalmente actuaba. No podia decirle que en verdad no recordaba con exactitud los actos de ayer.

Ella se acerco a mí y planto otro beso en mis labios. Oía los golpes de la puerta resonar y resonar una y otra vez. Que molesto.

**-No lo hare… yo… eh-** Vi la puerta abrirse, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla a Blaineley (no estoy seguro de que me impulso a esto) y salte en interiores y con un montón de ropa roja por la terraza.

Caí entre un montón de arbustos, por suerte ninguno tenía pinchos o hiedra venenosa. Me vestí rápidamente detrás y vi una prenda que no me pertenecía.

Unas pantis rojas tenía entre mis manos, y obviamente no eran mías. Blaineley no me podría culpar, era demasiado confuso que ambos usásemos conjuntos rojos. Sonreí por lo bajo, vaya forma de empezar la mañana.

**-¿Tyler?-** Escuche un susurro arriba mío. Mire hacia la terraza y allí estaba Blaineley. **-¿Estas bien?**- Pregunto.

Le sonreí un poco, habia caído de trasero pero no estaba tan mal.

**-¿Podrías devolverme mis pantis?-**


	8. Cita CourtneyxDuncan

Gracias por los reviews :D Aquí escribo el DxC para las fans… Seré realista, la pareja no es mi favorita, pero hare que sea divertido manteniendo sus personalidades como son, porque muchas veces cuando leo fic DxC ponen a Courtney y Duncan muy fuera de sus personalidades.

Ok aquí voy :)

* * *

Estaba corriendo junto a Duncan por las calles, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, en mi cabeza pasaban millones de cosas, sobre todo molestia. ¿Así iba a ser nuestra primera cita?

**-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-** Le grite desesperada, podia oír los carros policiacos. **–No es el mejor momento para discutir esto, princesa- **Dijo el, corrió hacia un callejón y le seguí… no iba a dejar que los policías pensasen que yo habia hecho… ¡lo que sea que haya hecho Duncan! Estaba demasiado oscuro y no podia ver nada.

Choque contra Duncan y caí de trasero al suelo**. –Esta es la peor cita a la que me hayan llevado**- Le grite, poniendo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y refunfuñando como niña pequeña. –**Apuesto a que ha sido la más divertida, pero guarda silencio-**

**-¿Qué guarde silencio? ¡NOS PERSIGUEN POLICIAS! ¡No me pidas que guarde silencio tu… ogro!-** Estaba alzando cada vez mas la voz, honestamente si me gustaba Duncan. Me encantaba, pero estaba enfadada porque podia que la cita fuese perfecta. Soy miss-perfeccionista, ¿y que?

**-Princesa, baja la voz- **

**-¡NO! Esto podría quedar en mi registro, y no dejare que… ¡hjmhjm!-** Sentí como me tapaba la boca con sus manos y me apegaba contra la pared. Parecía un acto pervertido, pero vi las luces policiacas ver sospechosamente para acá, por suerte pasaron de largo. Mordí la palma de Duncan para que me soltase de una buena vez y sacudí el polvo de mis pantalones.

**-Ouch, me gusta cuando juegas sucio-** Dijo el con una sonrisa morbosa**. – ¡Ahora no Duncan! Te busca la policía ¿no te preocupa algo?-** negó con la cabeza y yo di un gritico de desesperación. **-¿Ahora que demonios hiciste?-**

**-Es una sorpresa, princesa- **Me dijo. **–Estoy harta de tus sorpresas, ¡ni siquiera pudimos ir al restaurant antes de que hicieses un crimen! ¿Cuándo podremos salir de este callejón?- **le pregunte mas calmada, pero visiblemente molesta.

**-Unos policías estarán por allá, puedo llamar a Gwen, siempre me ayuda distrayéndolos-** Me dijo sonriendo y una llama de celos se puso por mi pecho.

–**No harás eso. Yo puedo ser la distracción-** iba a demostrarle a Duncan que también podia ser divertida y… mala. El me dedico una sonrisa picara y solo le saque la lengua de manera infantil.

**-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Después adonde iremos?-** Le pregunte curiosamente. El me vio y subió una ceja. **-¿Tienes que planearlo todo, princesa? Solo déjate llevar…-** ¿Dejarme llevar? ¡Podíamos ir al correccional! Trate de no pensar tanto en eso y note que estábamos demasiado cerca, tenía su aliento en mi rostro. **-¡Ogro!-** Dije mientras le empuje.

El parecía divertido. **–Aw, me hieres princesa… Y pensé que te gustaba tenerme cerca- **Comento con su típica sonrisa.

**-¡Sueña! Ahora dime el plan para salir de esta…-** No voy a admitir que me siento atraída por el ogro, ni tampoco el hecho de que podría salir de esta fácilmente con mis abogados como siempre lo hago. Pueden considerarlo como trampa, igual salgo ganando.

Pero de cualquier manera, así seria mas divertido… y le demostraría a Duncan que si puedo ser divertida.

**-Solo ve y distrae a los policías-** Me dijo, empujando levemente mis hombros y haciendo que saliese del callejón. ¿Qué hacer? Mis manos temblaban y probablemente me veía patética.

¡No iba a dejar que Duncan me viese así! Vi a unos policías mover sus linternas hacia donde me encontraba. Uno… dos… tres.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Deje un grito gigantesco abarcar la calle y me tire al suelo, fingiendo lágrimas falsas. Los policías corrieron hacia mí**. -¿Estas bien? Joven, que sucedió-** me pregunto. Estaba viendo al suelo para que no pudiesen reconocer mi rostro.

**-Un ladrón… se fue por allá-** Dije, señalando el callejón contrario, no donde se escondía Duncan (no soy estúpida). Pero, seamos claros, los policías no son tan estúpidos como en las películas.

–**Tu te me haces conocida… levanta el rostro joven…-** Antes de que pudiese completar diciendo "cita" le empuje y salí corriendo.

¿Adonde iba? No tengo idea, oía los pasos de los policías siguiéndome por detrás. Ok, quizá si son tan estúpidos como en las películas… Sentí mi pantalón vibrar y saque el celular. "encuéntrame en el parque"

Ogro idiota, ya se las vería conmigo. Pude perder a los policías y llegue al parque. Me sostuve sobre mis rodillas respirando agitadamente. **–Que buena actriz eres, princesita-** oí la voz burlona de Duncan pero todavía veía el suelo.

Estaba sumamente cansada…

**-Tú… ¡idiota!-** No tenía ni la energía para dar un buen insulto. Levante la vista y note a Duncan sonriendo**. -¿Qué nunca se te quita esa sonrisa del rostro?-**

**-No cuando te tengo en frente**- Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. El estaba riéndose de la situación por la que yo habia pasado, le empuje fuertemente y aun cuando le tire al suelo estaba riéndose.

–**Eres insoportable…- **susurre y me tire a la grama para respirar un segundo. Se podían ver todas las estrellas en el cielo…

**-¿Quieres agua?-** Pregunto el delincuente, yo molesta le mire y vi que tenia entre sus manos una botella de agua. ¿De donde habia sacado eso? Honestamente, no me importaba. Se trate de arrebatar de las manos, pero el era mucho más ágil que yo. No me extraño, por algo era un delincuente ¿O no?

Sonreí cuando pude obtenerla después de empujarle, el estaba riéndose mientras me bebía el agua y tire la botella al suelo**. –Pensé que eras de las que cuidaba el ambiente-**

**-¡Oh! ¡Cállate Ogro!-** Le dije.

**-¿Es que nada te pone de buen humor?- **Dijo el, acercando su rostro al mío. Podia notar que ahora el estaba enfadado… así era siempre, peleábamos y peleábamos, pero el tenia razón… a veces podia parecer un poco aguafiestas pero no podia hacer nada si el me hacia sentir así.

**-¡Si soy divertida! Y si estoy de buen humor… es que tu no ayudas-** Le devolví el ataque mirándole igual de mal.

Por la cercanía en que estábamos ya tenia claro que algo iba a pasar. Sus ojos se entre-abrieron a la misma vez que mi expresión cambio a una mas suave. Y así empezamos a besarnos dando a conocer nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

Sonó como una película tonta, pero es cierto. Puedo odiarlo, pero también lo amo… amo la forma en que me trata y me hace sentir la adrenalina, locura y más.

Amo el hecho de que sea un chico malo, las locuras que hace para llamar mi atención, y odio que me haga amarlo. Es complicado, lo se…

Su lengua jugaba con la mía y quise gemir, me separe de el tras unos segundos y le vi sonriendo.

**-Y por fin la princesa cayó bajo mis encantos-**

**-Los encantos de una rana-** Le critique, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Ambos tirados en la grama, el abrazando mi cintura y yo quejándome como siempre. **–Eres el ogro mas molesto del mundo…- **Dije, sin separarme de el ni un segundo. Ya se me habia olvidado todo lo que habia pasado en la cita hasta que sentí como el colocaba una cajita entre mis manos.

Le mire sorprendida y abrí la cajita, podia ver un pequeño dije en forma de tiara o corona. Parecía parte de un collar, se veía extremadamente costoso y mire de nuevo a Duncan sorprendida.

**-Feliz día de nuestra primera cita, princesa C.I.T-**

Ahora si que estaríamos en problemas con la policía, pero honestamente... no me importaba.


	9. Panquecas GwenxGeoff

Ok, como prometí aquí el GeoffxGwen para Crazy'Guuadii. Muchas gracias por los reviews y aquí dejare tres parejas alternativas :) La que reciba más votos será la que hare en el próximo capitulo. Las parejas son

TrentxLindsay

TrentxDuncan

CodyxSierra

Aquí voy con el GeoffxGwen :) Espero lo disfruten, es una de mis parejas no oficiales favoritas

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana y todos seguían dormidos, moví un poco mi cabello rubio y di un suspiro. Todo el cast estaba dormido en la gran cabaña frente a la playa, por fin teníamos nuestras deseadas vacaciones.

Sonreí mientras me estiraba, hoy en la noche prepararía una fiesta… Salí de la habitación y como siempre, fui directo al baño, no digan que ustedes no hacen lo mismo. ¡Es la parte más mecánica al levantarse!

Después de lavarme los dientes y deshacerme de mi aliento apestoso de las mañanas, baje las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Podia olfatear algo delicioso desde el pasillo y apenas entre a la cocina me sorprendí por lo que vi. Gwen, _miss-soy-mas-gótica-que-cualquiera_, estaba preparando una mezcla en un delantal que la hacia ver adorable. Me sonroje un poco, desde el episodio de las esposas en IDD las cosas se habían puesto un poco extrañas entre nosotros.

**-Oh, Geoff… no sabia que estabas despierto-** Dijo, su pequeño rostro mostrando sorpresa. Yo solo le sonreí. **– ¡No sabia que cocinabas! Asombroso… ¿Qué haces?-** Ella se sonrojo y yo sonreí aun mas, me encantaba sacar esos gestos de las chicas, mas si era de Gwen.

**-No es nada… solo son panquecas, si quieres te preparo unas-** Comento ella, casi de forma tímida. **– ¡Claro! Deben saber deliciosas- **exclame rápidamente, temiendo que la conversación entre ella y yo se acortase.

**-Tendré que preparar mas mezcla- **Dijo, buscando ingredientes en la nevera. Estaba por caerse con la harina, los huevos y la leche encima, pero antes el tome por los hombros para que recobrase el equilibrio y por suerte, así funciono. Podia oler su shampoo, y sonreí como un tonto nuevamente.

**-Eh… gracias Geoff, ya puedes soltarme-** Comento ella, acompañando la oración con una risa. Yo trague saliva, no queria que se enterase de mi pequeña atracción por ella.

Le solté y me apoye de una columna, fingiendo ser "cool". Ella solo me vio y dio otra risa… ¿Quién entendía a las chicas? No le di mucha importancia y me reí con ella, aun si no se bien de que se reía…

La veía cocinar y me sentía un poco inútil. **-¿Puedo ayudar?-** Ella me miro con incredulidad, seguro que pensaba que no podia hacer algo tan rutinario como la cocina, pues se equivocaba… creo.

**-¿Por qué no? Bate esto a punta de suspiro-** Me paso un recipiente con lo que parecía la parte blanca del huevo. ¿A punta de que? Me le quede viendo como perrito faldero y ella volteo los ojos**. – ¡Solo bátelo Geoff!-**

**-¡Si señora!-** Dije y comencé a batir, cansa mas de lo que pensé… batía y batía… y seguía batiendo. ¡Llegue a batir tanto que habia cambiado su forma original**! – ¡Gwen! Mira… hice que cambiase de forma… ¿eso es malo?-** ella solo me dedico una sonrisa.

**-No Geoff, esta perfecto-** Lo dijo con cierta felicidad, coloco mi recipiente junto a los otros ingredientes y me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo. Cabe decir que en mi casa no frio ni un huevo… pero que importa, ahora sabia batir a punta de suspiro.

**-Ahora solo falta la harina, ¿quieres ponerla chico-fiestero?-** Me dijo ella sonriendo. Poner harina no debía ser tan difícil. Ella me paso el saco y me dijo algo de unas medidas… la verdad me fastidia escuchar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con números. Excepto cuando se trataba de dinero…

Me acerque al gran recipiente donde estaban mezclados todos los ingredientes exceptuando la harina y eche un montón encima. **– ¡Geoff! ¿Estas loco?-** Parecía mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Toda la habitación se lleno de harina, y note que Gwen tenía encima también. Yo le sonreí nervioso y ella empezó a reírse. **–Tienes harina en toda la cara-** me comento.

Probablemente era cierto**. – ¿Y tu? Mira tu cara-** Ok, estaba mintiendo, Gwen no tenía nada en el rostro hasta que puse mis dos manos en sus mejillas ensuciándola completamente. **– ¡Agh! Geoff…-** Ahora seria la guerra, tomo la leche a su lado y me la lanzo encima. Yo parecía un pastel andante y ella se veía más blanca aun de lo que era.

Iba a lanzarle algo encima cuando ella exclamo**. –Espera, ¡la mezcla!-** corrió desesperada al recipiente y empezó a batir nuevamente. Pero batía como una profesional… era casi como las de la tele.

**-¡Wow Gwen! ¿Como cocinas así?-** La chica cubierta de harina se sonrojo y sonrió un poco. **–A diferencia de algunos, yo si ayudo en mi casa-** Me digo, sacándome la lengua. Sacudí un poco mi ropa todavía cubierta de ingredientes pasteleros.

**-¿Cuándo vamos a hacer los trucos con la espátula?-** Le pregunte y ella me ignoro por unos segundos. **–Ahora, ya voy.-** Saco un sartén como por arte de magia y busco el aceite… probé un poco la mezcla cruda y si que sabía bien. **– ¡Geoff! No te comas la mezcla- **me reprimió como a un niño pequeño.

**-Esta bien…-** Unos minutos luego, vi como ella hacia la primera panqueca… ¡con tan solo ponerla en el sartén tomaba la forma redonda! **-¿Cómo haces eso?-**

**-Son mis poderes mágicos… esta lista ¿quieres probarla? Siempre la primera panqueca es la panqueca de prueba-** Dijo, poniendo la panqueca en un plato. Yo la tome entre mis manos y estaba un poco caliente, pero nada que no pudiese manejar.

**-Solo si tú también la pruebas-** Le dije, mi tono un poco burlón. Ella me miro confundida y después sonrió pícaramente, acercándose y mordiendo la panqueca que tenia cercana a mis labios, yo me puse rojo como tomate.

¡Mordí la otra parte que quedaba y estaba más que delicioso!

Cuando Gwen hizo la segunda y tercera me quede pensativo**… -Eh, Geoff ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto ella, claramente sonrojada por lo que habia sucedido antes y viéndose tan ingenua e inocente como siempre.

–**Nada, nada…** **¿no deberíamos usar estas panquecas de prueba también?-** Dije yo, un poco inseguro. Ella solo me sonrió.

Enrolle la panqueca como si fuese una lumpia… extraño, lo se. Ella se acerco hacia mí y mordió mi panqueca-lumpia, de nuevo muy cercana a mis labios. Yo hice lo mismo rápidamente y en unos segundos nuestros labios se conectaron, sus labios carnosos se sentían perfectos junto a los míos.

Y ambos teníamos el sabor de las panquecas entre nuestros labios, definitivamente nos habían quedado deliciosas. Nos desbalanceamos y caímos al suelo, ella se separo, viéndome a los ojos de forma sorprendida.

Lamio mi mejilla que tenia parte de la mezcla y sonrió, después nos volvimos a ver y segundos después nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar.

El mejor desayuno de mi vida.


	10. Acordes LindsayxTrent

¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews :) Aquí muchas personas pusieron dos votos, se los tomo igual… a ver.

5 votos Lindsay/Trent (**Zoe, toaneo07, Blicia, Crazy'Guuadii - A.S, Athaeris.**

2 votos Cody/Sierra (**MIREYA DXC, Crazy'Guuadii - A.S **)

2 votos Duncan/Trent (**Blicia, Ale**)

Así que escribiré el Lindsay/Trent, me han dado otras sugerencias como Owenx?, DxG, CxT… las hare en algún momento porque en verdad hay pocos fics sobre estas parejas, y Owen en general XD.

Aquí voy

* * *

**-¿Tu eres Tyler?-** Me pregunto por enésima vez Lindsay mientras yo volteaba los ojos. La chica podia ser bella, dulce e algo inocente, pero también era muy torpe**. **

–**Lindsay, soy Trent-** ella solo me dedico una mirada confundida, no queria sonar como un idiota regañándola, pero tampoco estaba del mejor de los humores.

Estaba tratando de escribir una canción y habia encontrado el perfecto lugar para hacerlo, debajo de un árbol… lejos de la gente, recostado sobre el tronco. Y todos me verían y dirían que soy un cliché, pero en esta isla todos lo somos. No están tan locos como yo… pero…

Estoy divagando.

**-Oh, y ¿Dónde esta Tyler?-** pregunto la rubia sentándose a mi lado, yo solo di un suspiro. **–Ni idea Linds-** le comente, tratando de concentrarme en la letra que pondría, ya tenia la música, los acordes… todo. Pero no conseguía una letra en la cual concentrarme que no sonase de todo deprimente.

**-Eres antipático, Ken-** me dijo ella, sacándome la lengua. ¿Ni un minuto y todavía no recordaba mi nombre? Solo sonreí un poco, quizá la forma en que era tonta podia describirse como adorable.

**-No lo soy, solo estoy un poco ocupado-**

**-¿Haciendo que?-** ¿No es obvio? Parecía una niña haciendo tantas preguntas, una niña con pechos grandes y figura de modelo.

-**Tocando la guitarra-** Dije de forma impaciente.

**-Ohh… aburrido-** comento ella recostándose sobre mis piernas. **– ¿Lindsay que estas haciendo?-** le pregunte con rapidez, mis mejillas ruborizándose un poco, era un poco atrevida. **–Veo las nubes-**

**-Estas aburrida ¿Cierto?-** Ella asintió la cabeza y volteo a verme, sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad y emoción, sus labios entreabiertos y sus cabellos rubios cayéndole sobre el rostro.

Me sentí de alguna forma romántico ante tal situación, quizá un tanto inspirado por la imagen.

**-¿Te gusta la vista**?- Dijo ella, pícaramente. La rubia podia no ser la mas inteligente, pero tenias bastos conocimientos sobre la conquista, y eso se me hacia obvio al solo verla**. –Lindsay, te dije que estoy ocupado-**

**-No has tocado la guitarra desde que llegue, ¡no pareces ocupado!-** Dijo quejándose y acercando su rostro al mío**. –Estoy un poco… necesitada**- Dijo ella, y le empuje un poco para que me diese espacio.

Honestamente, yo también estaba algo "necesitado". Cualquier otro chico habría aprovechado la situación ¿Por qué demonios no la acepto?

**-Vamos Ken, no significara nada… ¿si?-** Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sobre mis piernas, lo único que nos separaba un poco era mi guitarra, no podia hacer mas nada excepto observar los labios carnosos de Lindsay.

**-Te dije que me llamo Trent-** Ella sonrió y asintió la cabeza, haciendo como si entendiese. Empecé a tocar los acordes uno por uno, pero me confundía cada vez que veía a Lindsay, que mi miraba de forma curiosa y con felicidad. De nuevo, como una niñita.

**-¿Me enseñas a tocar la guitarra?-** Pregunto ella, como si aprender fuese tan fácil como jugar al yo-yo. Iba a contestarle que no, pero por un segundo le vi su rostro lleno de luz y… Agh, di un suspiro.

**-¿Por qué no?**- Le sonreí y ella esta vez se sentó a mi lado, coloque la guitarra sobre su pecho y puse sus manos en las posiciones. Ella charrasqueo y sonó un horrible sonido**. –Lindsay, primero debes ver los acordes-** Le dije un poco divertido, su gesto al oír el ruido habia sido gracioso.

Tome su mano para enseñarle un acorde, ella se quejo un poco al tener que estirar tanto los dedos**. –Este es Do… y es conocido por la letra C. ¿Entiendes?-** Ella asintió con la cabeza y le deje charrasquear. Ella sonrió al oír algo tan armónico. **-¡Si! ¡Sonó lindo Ben!-** Ignore que no recordase mi nombre.

**-Ok, ahora este es Re… y se conoce con la letra D-** Le dije, colocando sus dedos como dice el acorde. No le costo mucho, los acordes mayores eran los mas fáciles, y Re debía ser uno de los mas fáciles. Ella volvió a charrasquear y con facilidad pudo oír el sonido**. –Soy buena en esto ¿cierto?-** Yo voltee los ojos y asentí sonriendo.

**-Mi, es la letra E… y…-** No complete la oración, poniendo sus dedos en la forma de Mi Ignore el hecho de que probablemente se le olvidarían los acordes tan rápido como los nombres**. –Fa, es la letra F-** Le dije, esta vez le costo un poco mas.

Como Fa tenia barra esta empezó a quejarse, pero después de unos minutos lo consiguió.

**-Charrasquea-** Le dije como un profesor, no sonó exactamente bien… pero le deje pasar

–**Sol, mi favorito… es la letra G-** Dije enseñándole, se le hizo realmente fácil y sonrió**. –Lo haces parecer más difícil Jean- **

-Si si…- dije, saber los acordes solo era un principio. **–La, la letra es A… es también muy fácil, si… así- **Dije mientras colocaba sus dedos y ella felizmente lo hacia sonar una y otra vez. –**Bien, ya deja de hacer La-** le dije, un poco desesperado.

-No eres divertido- Comento, sonriente. **–Bueno… la ultima, Si… y es B-** Le dije, esta ultima le costo un poco mas. También era una barra, pero no se quejo tanto como la última vez. Cuando le charrasqueo, sonó mejor que Fa… lo que me extraño un poco porque Si parecía un poco más difícil a simple vista.

Ignore eso y le vi por segundos. **–Bueno, eso son los acordes mayores-** Le dije sonriente. **–Felicidades, debo darte un diploma-**

Ella rio de forma tonta**. –Oh, pero yo debería darle un premio a un profesor tan bueno como tu… Trent-** Me impresione, mis ojos abriéndose como platos. ¿Acaso Lindsay habia dicho bien mi nombre? No solo eso, sino la forma en que lo dijo.

Esto se podia poner mal, acerco su rostro peligrosamente al mío y me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué? ¿Solo un beso en la mejilla? Me sentí decepcionado cuando se separo.

**-¿Qué tal?- **

**-Eh, bien supongo-** dije yo, mi voz no ocultaba mi tono de decepción. ¿Qué me sucede? Suspire molesto nuevamente porque me estaba confundiendo yo mismo.

**-Deberías aprender a decir lo que sientes**- Dijo ella en un segundo. **–No seré la mas inteligente, pero se te nota-** comento, usando un voz de sábelo-todo.

**-¿De que hablas?-** Le dije, ella se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios, sus manos entrelazándose en mi espalda y acariciándola. Sus labios sabían tan bien como me imaginaba, y tenia la habilidad para volverme loco.

No estábamos enamorados, y probablemente diré que esto fue para pasar el rato. Sueno como un idiota, pero Lindsay también lo considera así, si es que lo recuerda.

Tocar los acordes tiene un nuevo significado, y en sus labios carnosos encontré la letra para mi próxima canción.


	11. Silencio SierraxNoah

Ok, gracias a todos por los reviews :) La pareja que escribiré hoy es un **NoahxSierra,** nadie la sugirió pero es que no he escrito sobre ellos… Lo que si leí es que no he usado a Owen y ese si no tiene popularidad.

A las fans de DxC oí sus quejas con el DxG :D Pero si les hice un fic dedicado a ustedes, también le dedicare uno a los fans del DxG, simplemente salten el cap. cuando lo haga... no me ofenderé XD Si tengo pensado hacerlo, pero después de usar mas personajes…

Oh, voy a hacer otra votación.

OwenxLeshawna

TrentxDuncan (Lo pongo de nuevo porque oí quejas de que no se hiciese)

JustinxEva

* * *

Las ferias no eran mi cosa. Demasiadas luces, personas, ruidos por doquier, no podia leer con tranquilidad mis libros… haber sido arrastrado aquí por mis hermanos mayores ya era un fastidio, ¡mas si todos ellos tenían una pareja! Por lo menos me dejaban solo.

Camine en busca de un lugar donde pudiese haber silencio, un lugar donde pudiese concentrarme y no tener que oír a mis hermanos besuquearse con sus novias. Eran peores que Bridgette y Geoff… Choque con varios niños mientras caminaba buscando el lugar perfecto para concentrarme.

Vi hacia el punto más alto de la feria, la rueda de la fortuna. Esa seria el mejor lugar, seguramente dentro de esas puertas no se escucharía ningún ruido y podría leer por unos buenos minutos. Además, no era exactamente caro, y podia gastar mis tickets en mas vueltas, no era como si quisiese gastarlo para ganar peluches o montarme en la montaña rusa.

Ya después de comprar los tickets espere en la fila, donde los adultos no hacían mas que quejarse, los enamorados no podían esperar por su tiempo asolas y los niños se veían desesperados. Yo solo suspire y trate de leer, imposible.

Por fin habia llegado e iba a entrar al compartimiento, ya podia apreciar el silencio. **–Este es el último, entra-** No tenia que decírmelo dos veces.

Apenas entre me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, mis ojos vieron de forma inexpresiva a una figura femenina sentada en el asiento del compartimiento. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocerla, por fin cuando piensas que sales de ese show televisivo…

**-¡Oh. Dios. Mío! ¡NOAH!-** Grito Sierra parándose rápidamente del asiento y señalándome como si fuese un bicho raro. No sabia si ella estaba feliz o molesta.

–**¿Dónde?-** dije sarcásticamente. Todos mis planes de una lectura silenciosa habían sido destrozados en cuestión de segundos.

**-¡Debo poner esto en mi blog!-** Dijo, sacando el celular y tecleando rápidamente con sus pulgares.

**-¿Por qué eres tan extraña?- **le dije sin pena. Ella no pareció herida, pero si me dio una mirada de disgusto**. –Ya nos conoces ¿Por qué sigues con tu obsesión?-** ok, admito que estaba hablando demasiado.

No estoy seguro si era curiosidad, podia sentarme en el asiento y leer con tranquilidad, pero le seguía haciendo preguntas.

**-¡Soy una fan!- **Dijo refunfuñando. **–No, no lo eres. Ya participaste en el juego, así que… Eh… ¿Para que me molesto**?- Dije finalmente mientras me sentaba en el asiento. Saque mi libro y empecé a leer.

Leer es bastante difícil cuando te están fotografiando. **–Sierra ¿Qué demonios haces?**- le pregunte, quitándole el celular de su mano como un padre le quita juguete a un niño. Ella se molesto y recordé que era más alta que yo, además de que estaba loca.

**-¡Ugh! Esta bien, pero ¡entonces no leas ese libro!-** Me dijo y yo voltee los ojos. **-¿Para que me tomabas fotos?-**

**-Oh, es para un club que odio… pero es muy popular-** Dijo ella sonriente y con un sonrojo en el rostro. **-¿Qué grupo?-** pregunte con más curiosidad, tratando de que mi voz no sonase tan sarcástica como siempre. Ya es un habito que todo lo que diga tenga ese tono…

**-¡El NoCo claro!- **dijo ella, ¿No…Co? Oh no… que no se refiriese a… **-¿QUE?-** Grite yo y ella empezó a reírse de la expresión de mi rostro**. –Ese beso te traerá problemas por el resto de tu vida, pero igualmente nunca sucederá! Cody y yo nos casaremos- **dijo ella, trate de alejar los pensamientos de Cody y yo juntos, Ugh…

Tontas fans…

**-¿Por qué Cody se casaría contigo?-** pregunte yo, y después me di cuenta de que mis palabras se podían oír un poco celosas. **–Lo hará eventualmente, ya somos amigos… solo falta un poco y… Oh…-** dijo, sus ojos brillando de forma extraña, sabia que ya habia empezado a fantasear.

La rueda se movía lentamente, habría sido genial si pudiese leer mi libro, pero ahora estaba encerrado con… Sierra.

Mi expresión se torno molesta.

**-¡Sabia que eras totalmente gay! ¡Te gusta Cody!-** Dijo, señalándome nuevamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. **–¡No soy gay!-**

**-Pues Cody es mío, ¿Ok? ¡Ya hicieron un grupo Siedy! Y se hará tan popular como el NoCo…-** Dijo ella un poco insegura. ¿Tan popular era el NoCo? Ok, no pensar en eso… no pensar en eso.

**-NO SOY GAY-**

**-Oh , estas en negación-** Dijo nuevamente y sonrió, moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro. **–¡Que no!-** Al parecer no me escuchaba.

**-¿Oh? Entonces pruébalo, siempre estas en escenas con Cody… y has tenidos varios "accidentes" con el- **Dijo aun sonriendo… -**Te le has acurrucado dormido varias veces, y siempre se ha denotado que eres tu el que…- **

**-Lalalala-** Dije mientras me tapaba los oídos y caminaba por el compartimiento. Esta vez Sierra gritaba para que oyese. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado allí?

**-ERES TOTALMENTE GAY-** Dijo riéndose y yo, en instinto, hice algo que no habría hecho ni borracho. Mis labios se pegaron a los de ella, no era exactamente el chico con más experiencia, pero al notar que esta correspondía deje las inseguridades de lado. Era la mejor forma de callarla y de demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

No esperaba disfrutar el beso en verdad, pero si lo hice… Y me di cuenta de algo, Cody era más suertudo de lo que pensaba. Quizá estaba loca, pero en ese beso habia algo extraño que me gustaba, el pecho se me encendía en emociones antes no sentidas.

Me separe y ella se veía sorprendida, mientras yo me aleje… mi respiración un poco agitada pero mi rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. -¿**Entendiste**?- le pregunte, volteando a otro lado para no verle.

Estábamos en el punto mas alto de la rueda, se podían ver las luces de todos los edificios en la noche, era la vista perfecta… Sierra todavía estaba impresionada.

**-¿Te quedaste muda?-** Le pregunte nuevamente, no podia hacer mucho… íbamos a estar atrapados en esa rueda unos minutos mas juntos y no habia escapatoria.

Ella sonrió y se me lanzo encima, besando mis labios nuevamente.

Esta ultima mitad de la vuelta fue silenciosa y disfrutable, eso si… no le devolvería el celular a Sierra.


	12. Recuerdos TrentxDuncan

Ok, primero muchas gracias a **Zoe, Lolitaluv12, ****Crazy'Guuadii - A.S****, ****toaneo07****, ****Ale, ****MIREYA DXC**** y ****Aleh-Gwen **por sus reviews :) Los votos fueron: 2 votos DxT, 2 votos JustinxEva y uno para OwenxLeshawna. Así que hubo un empate entre JustinEva y DuncanTrent…

Hare ambas :). Y para los fans DuncanGwen, su capitulo tocara después de estos… Me emociona volver a poner a estos dos personajes juntos después de mi fic de "La banca"

Gracias y aquí vamos con la primera pareja Yaoi de mis One-shots!

* * *

**Trent POV**

Isla del drama. Primera temporada, buenos tiempos… los mejores para mi. Ver las fotografías y recordar la ironía de millones de escenas que habían sucedido en esa temporada. Y los mejores momentos también habían pasado cuando las cámaras estaban apagadas, específicamente cuando los chicos ganamos uno de los desafíos de Chris y nos mandaron a aquel Spa… en el crucero.

Fueron dos días llenos de diversión, fiestas y demás…

Cuando no habia problemas entre nosotros dos, cuando no nos preocupábamos en los demás sino solo en nosotros.

El habia entrado a nuestra habitación, donde me encontraba yo solo.., el lugar tenía las máximas comodidades ¿Qué mas podia necesitar?. **-¿No fuiste a la fiesta con Geoff, Owen y DJ?-** Pregunto el chico Punk, viéndome con curiosidad. **–Eh, iré luego-** le comente. Era el momento perfecto para conocerse.

**-Cansan después de un rato-** Dijo el sonriendo, sus ojos azules viéndome fijamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Era el primer día y lo mejor que podíamos hacer era divertirnos. **-¡Si! ¿Es que Geoff no se cansa nunca?-**

El soltó una risa e inevitablemente yo sonreí, quizá podríamos llevarnos bien. Note que tenía algo en sus manos, pero las escondía detrás de su espalda. **-¿Qué traes allí?-**

**-Ah-** Dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa que podría verse picara y revelando una botella con un liquido que no lograba decifrar. **– ¿Vodka?-** pregunte inseguro.

-**Algo por el estilo…-** Dijo el sonriendo. Se acerco hacia mi y yo desvié la mirada sonrojado. –**No tienes que tomar sino quieres, pero ¡podría ser divertido**!- me extrañe un poco al oír el tono en que lo decía, y mas que considerase mi opinión.

–**Es mejor volverse un asco con alguien que solo-** dijo el soltando una risa, le vi con mas precisión y denote el hecho de que también se podia oír melancólico.

**-Ah ¿Por qué no?-** Comente, y así sacamos los vasos, ambos nos recostamos en el suelo y empezamos un juego de palabras, cada vez que alguno perdía, debía tomar del liquido que habia traído Duncan.

-**Te toca-** Dijo el, ofreciéndome el vaso. No era Vodka, pero tampoco era nada fuerte… mi garganta sintió como bajo rápidamente el trago, un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada que me sacase de la conciencia.

El perdió las siguientes rondas y nos encontramos recostados en la alfombra de la habitación, viendo el techo. No hablábamos de nada en absoluto, nada que nos relatase el uno al otro… Me voltee aun recostado en la alfombra para poderle ver mejor y vi la botella a un lado, serví un vaso y se le ofrecí, el se rio un poco.

**-¿Quieres emborracharme?-** Pregunto, y yo hice un gesto incomodo. No queria que pensase eso, no soy ese tipo de chico… Espera ¿de que hablo? **–No… no es eso, nada de eso yo…- **

El rodo sus ojos. **–Tranquilo Trent, es una broma-** dijo, yo estaba sonrojado. ¿No era así como eran las cosas? En los viajes de verano (suponiendo que puedo considerar esto un viaje de verano) los chicos experimentaban… o eso era lo que habia oído.

Ambos nos pusimos de rodillas listo para tomar otro trago, el vio el vaso y después me vio por unos segundos… Me incline y bese sus labios, sin saber exactamente que hacia. El correspondió, un poco confundido, era un sabor embriagante, aun mas que lo que estábamos tomando.

El beso duro pocos segundos cuando nos separamos, yo le vi un tanto inseguro. El también lo estaba, trate de buscar una excusa.

–**Esto… es solo por el alcohol ¿cierto?-** El asintió con la cabeza de forma ligera, suprimí una sonrisa y nuestros labios se volvieron a unir. Sabia que me estaba mintiendo a mi mismo, todavía andaba sobrio.

El paso sus dedos sobre mi cabello negro, acariciándolo cuidadosamente mientras su otra mano exploraba mi espalda. Yo, por mi parte, no estaba todavía seguro de que hacer ¡Estaba besando a Duncan! El supuesto chico-malo del campamento. ¿Por qué pensarlo?

Introdujo su lengua con la mía y empezamos a jugar, mis emociones (que para ese entonces no descifraba bien) se demostraron en ese primer beso que ambos culpamos en el alcohol.

Todo pasaba rápido, y al separarnos compartimos una sonrisa. Duncan era atractivo, sabia besar bien, y era realmente divertido… Ambos nos quedamos dormidos, yo acurrucado en su pecho y el abrazándome sin pena.

Al siguiente día me preocupe, no por el hecho de que habia despertado en brazos de Duncan, si no por el hecho de que era el ultimo día del Spa… Y por esto no tendría otro encuentro parecido con Duncan, entre las risas ayer habíamos acordado que las cosas no saldrían del Spa.

El campamento tenía demasiadas cámaras, muchos más testigos que podrían verlos, los encuentros serian imposibles. Busque a Duncan por todo el lugar, hasta encontrarlo cerca de la piscina, bronceándose… habían algunas personas alrededor pero nadie conocido, jale del brazo a Duncan en lo que parecía un pasillo solitario.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** Pregunto el, viéndose molesto. Ahora estaba confundido **-¿De que hablas? ¿No recuerdas?-** Sus ojos azules se posaron con los míos, y después desvió la mirada.

**-Así no funcionaran las cosas Trent- **Me dijo de forma bastante directa, algo me dolía en el pecho. **–No puedo permitirme sentir algo por ti**- Me dijo, molesto. Yo vi hacia otro lado y el se vio algo desesperado. **-¿Después que haremos en el campamento?- **pregunto, alzando un tanto la voz.

**-No lo se-** Conteste, de forma honesta. Pero no queria dejar que Duncan me dejase así, de esa forma. **–Trent, es mejor que seamos solo amigos-** Dijo, con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podia cambiar las cosas en cuestión de segundos? Comenzó a alejarse, realmente no sabia que decir… siempre he sido un chico muy sentimental, así que:

**-Te extrañare-** Dije suficientemente alto para que me escuchase, pero tan bajo que podia confundirse con un susurro.

El paro, parecía estar reflexionando algo… tardo unos segundos para voltearse y acercarse hacia mí. Pensé que iba a decirme algo, pero en cambio me presiono contra la pared, dándome el beso que esperaba desde antes.

Los besos eran cortos, nos separábamos de vez en cuanto para decir algo. **–No puedo…-** decía el, con lo que parecía ira en su voz. Sabía que la ira no era para mí. **–No tienes que…-** le dije, considerándolo. Esa última noche, escondido de los chicos, compartimos nuestro último beso.

Lo extraño todavía, y me considero un idiota la forma en que actuó con el ahora. Se que el me extraña, y que cuando las cámaras estén fuera, volveremos a nuestro pequeño secreto.


	13. Fuerza EvaxJustin

Ok, este capitulo sera el JustinxEva y el próximo sera **DuncanxGwen**. :) Después, volveré a pedir sugerencias. Disfrútenlo :D

* * *

Tiendo a darle miedo a la gente que me rodea, y realmente no me importa. No tiendo a atraer chicos lindos ¿Y que? ¿Quién los necesita? No soy exactamente la chica más femenina ni popular, tampoco me interesa. Lo único que me interesa es el deporte, el ejercicio, nada que ustedes puedan entender. Es un arte, es algo que me ayuda a desquitarme de todos mis problemas, y además me ayuda.

Yo pertenezco en el gimnasio, hasta me llevo bien con algunas personas que me piden ayuda para saber que pesas eran mas apropiadas, o que necesitan saber cual es la mejor velocidad en la caminadora para un principiante.

Por eso, cuando veo al "_Chico lindo"_ de IDD entrar por la puerta de MI gimnasio, no puedo evitar dejar un gruñido salir. ¿Y porque? Se preguntaran… Aun con todo lo fuerte que era, con el poder que tengo sobre los demás y el hecho de ser alguien indiferente al tema de los chicos, me habia sentido atraída por el en mas de una ocasión. ¡Técnicamente no habia podido pasar a Luz Drama Acción por el!

-**Eva ¿que tal?-** Dijo de forma despreocupada, como siempre. Se acerco hacia mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme al observar sus ojos azules, voltee la mirada y respire profundo. Controla tu ira, controla tu ira. **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunte, el sonrió.

**-Mi gerente no quiere que jamás pierda este abdomen, trasero, hombros…- **

**-Si, ya entendí-** Dije, rodando mis ojos. El no parece tenerme miedo, nunca a parecido tenerme miedo… mas bien, siempre me sonríe ¡Como si fuese divertido lo que me hace a mi y a todas las otras chicas!

Me maldije por dentro ¿Me estaba comparando con otras chicas? **–Ok, entonces aléjate y ve a hacer tus ejercicios-** Honestamente, ¿Qué seguía haciendo aquí el modelo? No hacia más que molestarme la paciencia. La poca que tenía.

**-Me dijeron que eres instructora, es mejor aprender de alguien conocido ¿No?- **Dijo, además de ser guapo, era un estúpido, idiota, maldito sábelo-todo. Le di mi mirada de odio mas fuerte, y al no pareció importarle.

**-Ugh, empecemos-** Dije, rodando los ojos. Lo más rápido que terminásemos esto, mejor. El asintió la cabeza, de nuevo de forma despreocupa… era realmente odioso como hacia esto ¡Ir caminando por el mundo como si te perteneciese solo por haber nacido con dotes físicos!

De repente, Justin empezó a quitarse la camisa… rebelando su cuerpo esbelto y casi perfeccionado por los griegos. **-¿Qué haces?-** Pregunte, sonrojándome.

-**Es mas cómodo trabajar así ¿No te importa?-** me pregunto, sonriendo pícaramente. Negué con la cabeza, casi hipnotizada… Espera, no dejaría que esto sucediese de nuevo**. –Trabaja como te de la gana-**

**-¿Por qué ese enfado?-** Pregunto, fingiendo inocencia. Cerré los ojos y conté hasta tres, listo. Por lo menos podría sacar algo divertido de esto… sonríe macabramente y me encontré ordenándole a Justin hacer todos los ejercicios que quisiese, el tiempo que quisiese.

Fue horrible para el, podia notarlo. Sudaba mucho y estaba cansado, pero sin embargo seguía viéndose genial. Me sonroje al verlo haciendo algunos ejercicios, el me miraba de vez en cuando y me dedicaba una sonrisa. Lo mejor seria evitar su mirada…

Lo deje un rato solo, no es como si fuese un bebe… Fui a hacer mis abdominales y escuchaba música en mi MP3, la mejor forma de olvidar que tenia a un modelo sexy a mi lado y de quitarme los pensamientos morbosos y de odio en mi cabeza.

Me sentía observada, voltee y vi a Justin mirándome desde lejos. Me sonreía, y ya empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa**. -¿Qué ves?-** Le pregunte con ira. El solo movió los hombros.

Después de terminar mi rutina vi la hora, ya iban a cerrar el gimnasio… así que tome mis cosas y salí de este. El gimnasio quedaba dentro de un centro comercial no muy popular entre los adolescentes, generalmente iban mas ancianos que jóvenes… Me encontré con Justin en la puerta, algo que no fue del todo agradable para mí.

**-¿Ahora que?-** Dije claramente exasperada. **– ¿Tiene algo de malo que te acompañe a tu hogar?- **dijo el, haciendo una imitación de un príncipe azul, ofreciéndome su mano.

Obviamente, no confió en esto y bufo. **-¿Qué planeas?-** Le pregunte, forzando mi voz a que sonase firme cuando en verdad estaba insegura.

Justin seguía siendo igual de atrayente, y no me podia fiar de eso. No me podia fiar de el, en realidad. **–Hieres mis sentimientos-** ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?

**-Tienes 3 segundos para decirme que quieres-** Dije, mostrándole mi puño. Al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero consiguiente a esto solo volvió a sonreír, colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y exclamando con voz despreocupada: **-Una cita**-

No pude evitar el sonrojo en mi rostro ni cuando el tomo mi puño entre su mano, y lo entrelazo, mis dedos se juntaron con los de el por segundos. **-¿Por qué querrías una cita conmigo? No juegues Justin- **Le dije peligrosamente.

**-No estoy jugando, eres fuerte… como yo-** Dijo, me veía serio… pero ciertamente no le creía. Forcejee con mi mano lo suficiente para que la soltase, y después le mire fijamente a los ojos. **–No soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ti, y nunca mostraste este interés antes… No soy idiota, se que planeas algo-**

**-¿Es tan difícil pedirte una cita?-** Pregunto, claramente molesto.

-**Claramente, si-** Volví a contestarle y camine rápidamente para deshacerme de el. Salí del centro comercial velozmente, pero todavía podia oír los pasos de Justin detrás mío. Mi edificio estaba cercano, así que sonreí aliviada.

**-¿Puedes dejar de seguirme?-** Le comente con ira, ni siquiera mirando para atrás. **–Noup-** Contesto el modelo. Respira hondo… respira hondo…

**-Quiero una cita con Eva-** Comenzó el a decir como en una melodía, rodé los ojos. **–Y no me quiere a su lado**- Idiota, cállate… cállate… **-¿Por qué no me da una oportunidad?-** ¡Ni siquiera rimaba! **–Yo soy su chico indicado- **

Por fin habia llegado a mi edificio, y Justin seguía cantando, ¡iba a tener la tonada de esa canción en mi cabeza por horas! Iba a introducir la llave en la puerta cuando Justin tomo mi mano y la beso levemente**. -¿Por qué no aceptas la cita conmigo? Cualquier chica lo haría…-**

**-¿Qué haces?-** Pregunte, apenada por si mi madre me veía desde la ventana. ¡Parecería una niña tonta enamorada! **–Hare esto todos los días-** Dijo, su voz sonaba segura, y seguía tomando mi mano. Yo la aleje unos segundos y rodé los ojos.

**-No-** El no pareció interesado en esa respuesta, se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla… muy cercano a mis labios. Su perfume era delicioso para mi sentido olfativo. **–Entonces, hasta mañana Eva-** Dijo, y se fue caminando de vuelta al centro comercial.

Se que esto no suena como yo, para nada…

**-Justin-** Grite yo, el se volteo y tras segundos no sabia que hacer.

Me acerque hacia el y me le lance encima, como si fuese una niña. Apenas pudo cargarme unió sus labios con los míos y nos hundimos en un beso romántico. No se si sus acciones eran puras, no se nada…

**-¿Y ahora que?-** Pregunte yo, claramente con poca experiencia en estos temas.

**-Vamos a nuestra primera cita-** Contesto el, con una sonrisa picara.


	14. Gatita GwenxDuncan

Bueno… Aquí el DxG, se que la mayoría de las fans de DxC no lo leerán :) Pero esta bien, dedicado a los fans de DxG Sof-chan, Ale, Toaneo, Blicia… entre otros.

Para hacerlo mas divertido**, el Review numero 60** puede decidir la pareja que sea (Y que no este repetida). **Hare la pareja que diga el Review 60.**

Bueno, he aquí el DxG

* * *

Estaba en la enfermería, me habia pasado algo realmente estúpido. No soy exactamente la mejor en deporte, pero con Heather las cosas se hacían mas difíciles… Habia resbalado y caído en el suelo, doblándome el tobillo. Todo el mundo se rio de mi ¿realmente importa? No. Por el simple tobillo me pusieron un gran yeso y di un suspiro molesta.

Apenas la enfermera salió de la habitación, diciendo que no habría visitas porque necesitaba descansar, oí como la ventana se abría y entraba Duncan. **-¿Estas bien Solecito?-** Pregunto casualmente.

**-¿Estas loco? ¡Este es el tercer piso!- **Dije yo, entre risas. El simplemente movió los hombros. **-¿Cómo crees que escape del reformatorio?-** contesto.

Duncan es mi mejor amigo, el único que se preocupa lo suficiente para escalar 3 pisos por mí… El único con el que me burlo viendo películas de terror, o con el que puedo hablar de cualquier tema en particular. Se sentó a mi lado y se rio del tamaño de mi yeso, yo le di un golpe en el hombro.

**-¿Cómo te has podido resbalar de forma tan tonta?**- siguió burlándose y yo refunfuñe como niña pequeña**. –Ya entendí, Duncan-** el me miro por unos segundos atónito.

**-Sabes que estoy bromeando-** Yo seguía sin verle el rostro mientras ponía mis brazos entre mi pecho en forma de molestia.

**-¿Solecito?-** Pregunto el, acortando la distancia. Yo sonreí y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Casi nadie saber esto, pero Duncan tiene millones de puntos débiles cuanto a cosquillas se refiere… así que el cayo en la camilla fácilmente derrotado, riendo y riendo.

Yo también me reía, pero no porque el me hiciese cosquillas. La situación se me hacia divertida, y la risa de Duncan me daba risa ¿Tiene sentido? Creo.

No pude controlar muy bien el peso extra de mi yeso, por lo que no me podia levantar de encima de Duncan. Bueno, las cosas se pusieron un poco incomodas.

Cuando Duncan paro de reír se dio cuenta de lo cercano que estábamos ambos, yo sonrojada pues no me podia parar y el sonrojado y a la vez sonriendo de forma pervertida.

**-Sabia que me caerías encima en cualquier momento Gwenny-** Yo rodé los ojos, mi cuerpo apretado al de el se sentía perfecto, y me di cuenta de algo. ¿Duncan usa perfume? El se me quedo viendo por segundos intensamente y me sentí bastante incomoda… ¿Pueden culparme?

Pónganse en esta situación, en esta pose, con su mejor amigo que es muy atractivo y hablemos.

**-Duncan… ¿Puedes ayudarme?-** Pregunte temerosa. Al parecer lo saque de su trance nervioso.

**-Oh, eh… si, espera un segundo-** El me empujo un poco por mis hombros para sentarme, me sentía medio tonta, siendo movida de un lado a otro por simplemente doblarme el tobillo.

Cuando por fin me ayudo a sentarme bien, la puerta se abrió rebelando a la enfermera. Me asuste y mira hacia donde estaba Duncan. ¿Duncan?

Siempre se me olvida lo ágil que puede ser Duncan al esconderse, pero esta vez ni yo sabia donde se habia escondido**. –Oí risas ¿estas bien?-** Pregunto la enfermera.

La enfermera de la escuela causaba terror en todos los estudiantes, era estricta, robusta y parecía más profesora de deporte que… bueno, una enfermera. **–S-si, todo esta bien-** dije yo, la señora alzo una ceja y se largo de la habitación.

Yo di un suspiro, habia estado cerca. Mire hacia los lados buscando a Duncan, pero era difícil si no podías moverte. **-¿Duncan?-** Susurre. Podia oír un silencio y me agobie. ¿Qué tal si se habia ido?

**-¿Duncan? Si estas ahí sal ahora-** Dije de nuevo, y no oí nada. Me frustre un poco y trate de levantarme, estaba por caerme nuevamente cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes tomarme antes de que llegase al suelo.

**-¿No puedes estar un segundo sola sin hacer una locura?- **Dijo el, riéndose. Yo en cambio me sonroje por estar tan cerca de el, su pecho se sentía muy bien y de nuevo podia oler su perfume. Me habia agarrado del pecho de Duncan como si fuese un gato, fue como instinto.

**-¡Mira quien habla! Sr. Delincuente-** El rodo sus ojos pero no me soltó, seguíamos allí… técnicamente abrazados**. –Creo que mi próximo sobrenombre para ti sera Gatita-**

**-Eso suena muy bizarro-** Dije yo, y el se rio de forma calmada. Habia algo muy sensual en esa risa, vi su rostro y por segundos me sentí hipnotizada. El correspondió la mirada, el aire se habia hecho pesado, no podia oír nada a mi alrededor, todo se habia cerrado y lo único que importaba éramos nosotros dos.

Yo todavía estaba enganchada a el, como si en cualquier momento lo pudiese perder de nuevo, dejarlo ir con miedo. Mejores amigos ¿Pueden culparnos si nos enamoramos? Pueden juzgarme, no me importa.

Acortamos la distancia y nuestros labios se unieron apasionadamente. Me desenganche de su pecho y esta vez rodee su cuello con mis manos, besándolo todavía. El besaba muy bien, sus emociones se sentían en el beso, la forma en que me correspondía.

Era el beso por el que estaba esperando toda mi vida, con la persona indicada. Quizá la situación fue un poco extraña, pero a ninguno nos pareció importar como sucedió, ni como llegamos aquí.

El se separo y yo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada complacida. Estaba sonriendo y el también tenia un sonrojo en su rostro. **– ¡Estas sonrojado!-** Le dije, riéndome un poco. El rodo sus ojos. **-¿Te has visto en el espejo, Gatita?-** Pregunto de nuevo y yo le di un golpe en el pecho.

**-¡No me digas así!-** El simplemente volvió a sonreír y volvió a besarme, dejando pequeñas marcas en mi cuello. Me hacia sentir bien, me hacia sentir perfecta…

No nos importa que dirán los otros estudiantes, menos la enfermera. Nos recostamos en la camilla nuevamente, yo dormí sobre el pecho de Duncan mientras el jugaba con mis cabellos azules.

**-Dulces sueños gatita-**

**-Grr- **


	15. Juego OwenxDuncan

Ok, en el capitulo pasado hice un concurso… diciendo que la pareja que el **Review 60 **dejase seria cumplida. Y así es :) Este capitulo esta dedicado a **ByTalo** que pidió un OwenDuncan… ósea… Un **OWNED **xD.

Este es un verdadero reto :) Si no les gusta el Slash por favor no lean…

_Volveré a tomar sugerencias después de este capitulo, me encantaría trabajar con personajes que no haya usado antes, pero queda en su decisión._

_

* * *

_

**OWNED**

Nunca te conocí exactamente bien, somos amigos, conocidos, y tú me tratas genial… Eres asombroso. ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación? Yo pensé que me amabas… Me dijiste que me amabas ¿Es solo una sombra que creaste?

Yo trato de no mostrarte mi lado serio, probablemente te asustarías. Me encanta tener este secreto contigo, nos divertimos juntos, siempre haciendo bromas pesadas a los campistas. Ahora es cuando lo descubrí, que me pierdo sin ti… Teníamos una rutina al ser los últimos chicos en el campamento.

En el día fastidiábamos a Gwen y Heather con bromas pesadas, y en la noche era suyo. Se que en general todos me consideran un tonto, mas cuando les cuento esto. Siempre dirán ¡El te esta manipulando! ¡Es un abuso!

**-¿Owen estas bien?-** Pregunto el con curiosidad mientras jugaba de forma traviesa con mis cabellos rubios.

**-¡Si! Esto es asombroso-** Le dije, dándole mi mayor sonrisa. El rodo sus ojos y comenzamos nuestro pequeño juego de besos de nuevo.

Te dejare usarme, te dejare abusarme… Aun si aquí adentro quiero que seas solo mío.

Y es que es cierto, soy un chico celoso. Courtney no sabía lo afortunada que era, mientras que conmigo solo llevábamos un juego, por dentro sabia que los sentimientos de Duncan hacia la CIT eran más que sinceros. Duncan comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi pancita y no pude evitar reírme una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos por instinto.

Abrí los ojos al no sentir mas sus cosquillas y vi mi mano con la de el, entrelazada… como debía ser. Era como los sueños que siempre tenia en la noche, pero sin embargo me sentía vacio por dentro… ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo realidad?

¡Tú me mientes un montón de veces! Yo mentiría por ti. Estoy amarrado a ti, eres mejor que la comida. No puedo leer tu mente cuando me besas, tampoco cuando me abrazas o me enseñas cosas nuevas. A ti no te da tanta importancia como a mí.

**-Se que te sucede algo, dilo-** Dijo el punk, viéndome severo.

Me puse muy nervioso, no podia decírselo… **-No es nada, sigamos jugando-** el me vio severo de nuevo. **-¿Estas pensando en Izzy?- **Pregunto el. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Izzy, nunca pensaba en nadie cuando estaba con Duncan. Casi no pensaba…

¡Todo es un secreto! ¡Quiero gritarle a todos que te amo! Pero ¿Qué es para ti? ¿Es porque es algo nuevo o distinto? Reí nerviosamente.

**-Si, la extraño mucho-** Volví a mentir, y el apretó mi mano dando un suspiro. **–Me pasa lo mismo con Courtney, grandulón-** Me puse rojo de vergüenza y celos. Uno, porque Duncan estaba dando pequeñas caricias con sus dedos a mi palma, lo cual era una acción dulce que nunca habia visto en el, y Dos… ¿Por qué volvía a mencionar a la CIT?

No es que Courtney me cayese mal, era un poco chillona pero podia ser divertida. ¿No me pueden culpar si no me agrada porque esta con el chico que me gusta? Tonto Owen, ¡tonto!

Volvimos a la rutina, a nuestro juego de besos y caricias para terminar abrazados y respirando agitadamente. Siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué Duncan hacia esto conmigo? ¿Le gustaba considerarme un juego? Además, aunque mi madre diga que soy guapo… no me considero tan atractivo como para atraerlo a el.

Trato de convencerme de que Duncan no miente cuando dice que me quiere, y quizá no lo haga… ¿Me quiere como yo lo quiero a el? No lo creo.

**-¿No te preocupan las cámaras?-** Pregunte yo la primera vez que empezamos el juego, el volteo sus ojos y luego me sonrió. **–Censurarían estas escenas Owen, además… me desharé de los videos antes de irme, espero ganar el millón de dólares primero…- **Dijo el, nunca nadie pensó que yo ganaría el millón.

-**E-esta bien-** Conteste yo tímidamente.

Cuando Duncan fue eliminado, tuvimos otro encuentro en la cabaña… le deje hacer todo lo que quisiese. Usarme, una y otra vez ¿Contaba para algo? No lo se… Siempre dejo que lo hagas, aunque quiera tanto que seas mío.

Sigo pensando en el brillo de tus ojos cuando me ves ¿También es una mentira? No lo creo. Disfruto esto, estar contigo.

¿Y después del programa que? Quizá tú no me sigas recordando como yo te recuerdo a ti. Como poco cuando pienso en ti ¿Puedes creer eso?

**-Owen ¿Estas bien?-** Como ahora. Estuve pensando en ti toda la cena y como consecuencia no habia comido nada. ¡Y mi mama habia preparado mi comida favorita! No quiero hacerla sentir mal, no seria lindo. Empecé a comerlo todo y la vi sonreír preocupada.

– **¡Esta delicioso mama!** **Tienes que hacer tu propio restaurante-**

**-Estoy desacuerdo**- Dijo mi padre, también comiendo. Yo les sonreí a ambos y subí a mi habitación saltando a mi cama.

Saque un chocolate de mi bolsillo y empecé a comerlo mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia el computador. ¡Por fin me podia meter en facebook! Pensé que moriría sin poder entrar en todo un día…

Vi una pequeña ventanita abierta, vi la foto de Duncan y mi respiración paro por segundos. –_Hola-_ Decía. Yo le respondí rápidamente.

**-Estoy en tu estado ¿Quieres verme?-** decía el mensajito.

**-Si-** Dije en alto, y después lo escribí… Ya tenía su dirección, podría escaparme de mis padres con facilidad, ¡eran más ingenuos que yo! Sonreí ante el hecho de que podría ver a Duncan de nuevo hoy.

Se que me quieres ¿Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti? No lo se, es el momento de averiguarlo. Estoy encadenado a ti desde el comienzo de ese juego.

Al llegar allí abrí la puerta y te encontré allí, luciendo tan genial y **asombroso** como siempre.

Dejare que me uses, que me abuses, aun cuando adentro quiero como loco que seas mío.


	16. Rubia GeoffxLindsay

Por la llegada de **Nia** he tomado su petición… Un LindsayxGeoff.

¡MUCHAS gracias a **todos** por sus reviews! Han sugerido varias parejas y lo peor… ¡es que casi todas me gustan! Pero bueno, pondré una votación de nuevo y por favor solo elijan una de las opciones :P

**YAOI**: CodyTrent

**YURI**: GwenCourtney

**STRAIGHT**: EzequielHeather

Voten

* * *

**RUBIA**

Habíamos tenido la mayor de las fiestas aquella noche. Todos creían que lo habia hecho por una razón cualquiera, solo por el hecho de hacer una fiesta… claro, así soy yo. Pero solo habia hecho la fiesta para alegrar a cierta chica rubia que últimamente estaba muy deprimida. Ella siempre estaba feliz ¿Por qué Lindsay estaría deprimida?

**-Buena fiesta-** Susurre para mi mismo

Aun si la fiesta habia sido un total éxito, no vi casi a Lindsay, ella estuvo encerrada en la habitación tomando… La mañana siguiente desperté, no habia nadie en la casa pero tenia el presentimiento de que ella seguía allí.

Me tenia bastante preocupado, siempre parecía que ella no le daba importancia a las cosas, pero algo habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerla en ese estado de depresión.

Y me dolía, me dolía verla así. Al principio no sabia que estaba sintiendo, quizá era el hecho de que no podia volver a verla sonriendo ingenuamente como siempre. Bueno, como muchos dicen… No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

Entre a la habitación donde Lindsay se habia encerrado en la fiesta y lo que vi fue un poco tétrico. Ella estaba durmiendo y la botella de Ron estaba de un lado de la cama, al otro lado podia ver otras botellas pero no me fije en los pequeños detalles.

Lindsay se veía como una versión macabra de la bella durmiente, su cabello rubio que siempre estaba arreglado estaba remplazado por una maraña de cabellos dorados, seguía viéndose atractiva, pero no me gustaba que estuviese en ese estado.

**-Linds-** Dije yo. Probablemente sus padres se estarían preocupando como locos por que su hija mimada no habia llegado a casa, pero no tenia problema con dejarla dormir acá.

Ella pareció despertar un poco y después volvió a hundir su cabeza entre las sabanas de la habitación de mi madre, suerte que estaba de viaje.

**-Linds…-** volví a repetir un poco mas alto y le moví de los hombros, ella refunfuño enfadada. Seguramente le debía doler la cabeza, la ayude a levantarse. Ella se paro y apoyo su cabeza en mis hombros, le vi un poco extrañado. **–Basta Jeffrey-** Dijo en voz baja. Sonreí un poco.

**-Apestas-** Le dije, y era cierto. Apestaba.

Ella abrió sus ojos azules y me miro. Se veía ciertamente vulnerable, queria alegrarla… pero no podíamos salir con ella tan sucia. Una idea cruzo mi cabeza, seguramente Lindsay me mataría luego… O quizá no, probablemente no.

-**Ven-** Le dije con una sonrisa, y ella me acompaño al baño.

Lindsay y yo éramos amigos, habíamos tenido una relación bastante extraña… ¿Éramos amigos con derecho? No creo. Ya nos conocíamos en esos otros aspectos. Le ayude a quitarse el vestido que traía desde ayer, y desnuda la puse en la bañera.

Ella estaba sentada allí, viendo a la nada y acurrucándose. Prendí la regadera y ayude a pasar el jabón sobre su piel, estaba demasiado preocupado como para intentar de revivir algo**.**

–**Esta frio-** me dijo.

**-¡Perdón!-** Exclame en voz alta, ya habia visto a Lindsay un montón de veces así, pero el verla de nuevo me hizo olvidarme de poner el agua caliente.

Arregle eso y tome el shampoo, pasándolo por sus cabellos rubios con suavidad… definitivamente una de las cosas de mas me gusta de Lindsay, su cabello.

Sus ojos los amaba también, siempre eran bastante expresivos y podían ser inocentes. No estaba enamorado de Lindsay, pero si sentía una conexión que no tenía con más nadie. Quizá podría ser peluquero.

Seguí lavando sus cabellos hasta después ponerle el acondicionador, ella todavía se veía triste y no podia evitar deprimirme un poco. Por fin, al terminar de bañarla, hice que se parase y le coloque la toalla.

**-Gracias-** Susurro ella con una sonrisa sincera, y mi corazón se derritió por segundos. ¡Hay estaba de nuevo! La sonrisa que tanto queria volver a ver.

Sin embargo, todavía habia un poco de melancolía en su mirada, volvimos a la habitación y busque uno de los peines y los cepillos de mi madre, Lindsay todavía tenia dolor de cabeza. Todavía se veía medio-muerta.

Ella se sentó entre mis piernas, un poco alejada para que pudiese peinarla bien. Era una situación bastante bizarra, quizá dulce para algunos. Era un proceso que nunca habia tenido con Lindsay, pero parecía que lo hacíamos mecánicamente.

Lindsay jamás saldría sin su cabello desarreglado, pero todavía se veía enferma. Pase mis dedos sobre su cabello mojado, quitando cualquier clase de nudo que se atravesase, a Lindsay no pareció importarle el dolor. La empecé a peinar y me gusto como olía el shampoo de mi madre en el cabello de Lindsay.

**-¿Qué te paso?-** Pregunte, no esperaba que respondiese**. –Jeffrey, eres muy bueno-** Dijo, como si todavía estuviese borracha. Quizá era su manera de desviar un tema.

**-En serio… te quiero- **Dijo nuevamente, por fin al terminar de arreglar su cabello ella se recostó en mi pecho. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos y yo realmente no entendía la situación. Estaba soltero ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Ya lo habia hecho antes.

Quizá era la "conexión" de la que tanto hablábamos. Ella me vio sonriente, pero sabia que tenia que sacarla de la casa. **–Vamos Linds, hay que salir-**

**-No quiero salir-** Dijo ella, como niñita pequeña.

-**Si-** Dije, como la tenia encima de mí la cargue y la volví a poner en el suelo, así ambos estábamos parados. Tome su mano y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, quizá un poco forzada.

**-Vamos-** Le sonreí de nuevo, y ella apretó mi mano. No tengo idea de que le sucedía, quizá nunca lo sabré.

Pero ahora lucia bien, su cabello rubio resplandecía como ella debía hacerlo siempre. Sus ojos azules me veían con una expresión de agradecimiento y su pequeña sonrisa me decía que todo estaba bien, aun si no era cierto.

Tomados de las manos salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia el parque, el sol hacia que su cabello brillase más. No tengo idea de que somos. Se que ella me importa lo suficiente. Podría pasar por esto todos los días para verla así, feliz.

Brilla linda cabellera, que cuando ella no lo haga, tú lo harás.


	17. Practica CourtneyxGwen

Ok! Tarara ya tome los votos**. Muchas gracias por los reviews** :) Es cierto que todavía Harold no ha protagonizado ningún papel en este fic… así que lo hará en próximos capítulos, al igual que ezequiel y DJ. Ellos no han tenido papel, pero bueno, primero con lo primero. A tomar los votos

**TrentxCody **= 1 voto por _lolitaluv12_

**CourtneyxGwen **= 2 votos por _NekoNight y Ale_

**EzequielxHeather **= 1 voto por _Toaneo07_ (Igual hare la pareja luego :) me has comentado desde mi primer fic y lo tomare en cuenta)

CourtneyGwen gano, habra Hints de DuncanCourtney, si no les gusta el Femslash no lean x) Si no les gusta el fic den criticas constructivas.

* * *

Lo recuerdo, cuando éramos mejores amigas. Ambas teníamos 15 años, mientras que yo era la chica rebelde y alternativa, Courtney era la presidenta de la clases, que nunca rompía las reglas e inocente en el tema de los chicos.

Cuando Duncan estaba empezando a entrar en su vida, las dudas se mostraron en su rostro. Pero no frente a el, Courtney frente a Duncan era siempre segura de si misma, mandona y todo un reto.

Courtney tenia muchas inseguridades respecto a Duncan, salir con un criminal… No solo eso, ese seria el primer chico con el que ella saldría. Yo ya habia salido con Trent, y como Courtney sabia, también habia tenido experiencias con chicos y chicas.

Al principio se mostro extraña ante aquel hecho, pero ahora le era indiferente.

Estábamos en mi casa, habíamos terminado el proyecto de Literatura temprano y ahora leíamos revistas y buscábamos imágenes por internet.

**-¿Que buscas?-** Pregunte yo con curiosidad al ver el tipo de paginas que Courtney buscaba. Como en días normales, haríamos una pijamada. **– ¡N-nada! ¡No seas curiosa**!- Ignore sus quejas.

**-¿Pasos para la primera cita?-** No pude evitar reírme y sentí un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Courtney si que sabía golpear. **–Ouch-** Me queje levemente, no le iba a devolver el golpe, esa chica tenia fuerza escondida.

**-Es que… no estoy segura de… ¿Y si solo quiere llevarme a la cama? Jamás me he besado con un chico, ¿como es?-**

No estaba segura de cómo contestarle, después de todo… depende del chico con el que salgas. **–La mayoría siempre mete la lengua-** Dije yo, y sonreí un poco al notar el rostro asqueado de Courtney. **-¿Es en serio?-**

**-Si, y no dudo que Duncan no lo haga-** Le sonreí un poco**. -¿Cómo sabes que es Duncan?-** Dijo alzando la voz.

**-No lo sabia, lo acabas de decir-** Le dije sonriendo y recibí un golpe de una almohada.

Esta vez si dejo que me colocase al lado de ella. Ambas veíamos el computador y leíamos los pasos, eran realmente tontos y poco realistas. **–Apaga eso-** Le dije, rodando los ojos.

Ella quito la pagina y apareció otra donde se veían fotos de**…**

**-¡Courtney! Espero que no se guarde el nombre en el buscador…- **Dije yo, sonrojada**. –Se ven extraños…-** Dijo ella con extraña inocencia y yo quite la pagina rápidamente. Te maldigo Google.

Me voltee y la encontré mirándome aun con mas curiosidad. **-¿Quiénes besan mejor?-**

**-¿Eh?- **

**-¿Las chicas o los chicos?- **

**-Las chicas-** Le sonreí un poco, recostándome sobre mi cama y viendo el techo. Ella se veía aun más curiosa. **-¿Por qué?-** Si que preguntaba.

**-No tratan de comerte, y tienen labios mas suaves…-** Dije yo, viendo el techo. Ella aun se veía insegura, y como tick nervioso jugaba con sus manos. Era demasiado extraña verla así y no quejándose de algo.

**-¿En serio no has besado a ningún chico?-** Ella asintió levemente la cabeza. No era tan difícil de creer, conociendo a Courtney… ella podría esperar hasta el matrimonio.

Me sentí un poco mal por ella, los primeros besos no siempre eran los mejores. Yo habia tenido suerte, pero Courtney era demasiado perfeccionista… No queria que mi amiga la pasase mal con Duncan. El punk pervertido también era mi amigo y sabia que si le gustaba mucho Courtney.

Me puse frente a ella y di un suspiro.

–**Ven acá-** Ella me miro confundida

. **-¿Quieres aprender o no? Esta es la mejor forma-** Por unos segundos la vi sonreír y nuevamente asintió con la cabeza. **–Pero no le dirás a nadie, o sino estas muerta-** Contesto ella, mostrándome de nuevo su lado mandón.

Tome sus manos y las puse alrededor de mi cuello. Le vi sonrojarse un poco y suspire. -Ahora…- Puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura, Courtney tenia un buen cuerpo y note como se ponía nerviosa al menor toque. Era divertido verla vulnerable por algo tan pequeño como eso.

**-Cierra los ojos**- Le dije, ella me miro estática.

– **¡Courtney!-**

-**Esta bien… esta bien…-** Dijo ella, y cerro los ojos. Espere unos cuantos segundos y acerque mis labios a los de ella, con lentitud los uní y empecé a besarla con suavidad. Ella era realmente inexperta, pero rápidamente me siguió el juego, moviendo sus labios como en un juego. Se estaba apurando, así que controle la situación.

Parecían horas y solo habían sido segundos, nos separamos y ella abría los ojos viéndome con mucha curiosidad y súper sonrojada. –**Vas bien-** Le dije yo, riendo un poco**. –Eso… se sintió bien- **Dijo ella tocando uno de sus labios**. –Todavía te falta un poco de práctica-**

**-¿Cómo besas así?-** Pregunto ella impresionada. **–No soy una perra-** Dije con facilidad y ella sonreía. **–Se que no lo eres.-**

Esta vez ella volvió a besarme, tratando de llevar el control. Sus labios eran dulces y muy suaves, un poco grandes, como me gustan. Moví mis manos sobre su cintura y ella hizo lo mismo con mi cabello, todavía le costaba un poco, pero a cada beso que dábamos se hacia mejor.

**-Ya estas bien-** Le dije yo, respirando de forma agitada. No podia dejar que las cosas se saliesen de control, y es que Courtney estaba excitándome. Ella me miro con los ojos entreabiertos. -¿**No te gusta?-**

No le iba a decir que no.

**-No es eso, es que…- **¿Qué podia decirle? Probablemente si le decía que me estaba excitando con mi amiga se iba a asustar. Ella volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, sedienta por aprender más. Le correspondí casi inmediatamente.

**-¿Como crees que bese Duncan?-** Pregunto mas tarde. **-¿En verdad quieres saber?-** Le sonreí de forma morbosa y ella se sonrojo, volviéndome a golpear con la almohada. **–Recuerda que no puedes decirle esto a nadie- **Dijo Courtney de forma amenazante.

**-No es como si no fuese normal-**

**-¿Es normal?-** Pregunto Courtney viéndome con los ojos abiertos. –**Sip, sobre todo cuando hay compañeras de cuarto ¿Cómo crees que esas niñas populares aprendieron a besar tan bien? No conmigo, pero si entre ellas-** Dije yo, y Courtney asintió con la cabeza.

Nos recostamos en la cama, dispuestas a dormir, pero no pudimos hacerlo. Nos quedamos toda la noche hablando hasta que ella se durmió y yo me quede viendo el techo por horas. Extraño cuando éramos mejores amigas, pero muchas veces las cosas cambian.

Igual, seguro el destino nos traerá de vuelta.


	18. Gorra EzequielxHeather

Aquí esta el **EzequielHeather** para **Toaneo **:D Y un concurso, el Review que envié la respuesta correcta podrá elegir la pareja del capitulo.

**¿Cómo se llama la dobladora de voz de Gwen en ingles y cual voz también hacia en 6teen O locos 16?**

Recuerden que la pareja no puede estar repetida.

Muy bien, gracias a todos por los reviews! Sin ellos probablemente no estaría escribiendo tanto…

* * *

**-¿Nunca nadie te enseño sobre el mundo real?-** Pregunto la chica asiática viendo con desagrado hacia mi. No conozco muchas chicas, y ya desde el primer día en la isla supe que habia cometido un gran error. Claro, no lo supe hasta después, cuando Geoff me lo explico.

La primera regla era… ¿Cómo es que el decía? Darles siempre la razón a las chicas. **–Mi padre trata de enseñarme lo necesario para sobrevivir- **Dije yo, seguridad en mi voz. Todos los grupos estaban divididos, y Heather habia quedado conmigo por el simple hecho de no querer quedar con alguien mas.

Supongo que es porque yo no la odio, no la conocí lo suficiente para odiarla… Esta bien, vi los videos… Pero no fui la victima**. –¿Quieres saber en realidad sobre el mundo? Es cruel**- Trague un poco de saliva, esa chica si que esta loca.

**-Claro… Eh-** Conteste tímido. Heather en verdad es una chica linda, no he visto chicas como ella. Quizá es porque es asiática, y tiene ese aire elegante, de superioridad. **–No creo que sea tan cruel como dices…**- Dije en voz baja.

**-¿Qué?-** Dijo ella molesta, moviendo sus hombros y acercando su rostro al mío. **-¿No te enseñaron a no llevarle la contraria a una señorita?-** Alce una ceja.

**-¿Qué señorita? ¿Eh? Ni siquiera se porque estas hablando conmigo-** Dije yo, con un poco mas de confianza. Ella dio un gruñido, de esos que ella da. Grr… Grr… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Me sonroje un poco al oírlo. **–¡No es como si tuviese alguien más con quien hablar!-**

**-Eso te pasa por hacer que todos te odien, Eh-** Dije yo, apoyándome de la pared detrás mía. Ella parecía verse las uñas ¿Por qué seguía aquí? Esta conversación no tenia sentido, era irrelevante**. **

–**Cállate-** Volvió a gruñir ella y yo sonreí, me encantaba que gruñese.

Pero sentí que me arrebataban algo. Algo que es parte de mí. Heather me habia empujado y quitado mi gorro. -¡Devuélveme eso, Eh!-

**-No, además se te ve horrible- **¿Por qué me insultaba? No se supone que las chicas sean tan fuertes. Estoy empezando a cuestionar las teorías de papa… Me levante rápidamente, no iba a dejar que una chica-asiática me dejase en ridículo… mas.

Pero algo extraño sucedió, Heather se estaba riendo. No la típica risa malvada que siempre hacia, su risa habia comenzado como pequeños sonidos extraños… Como cuando tratas de aguantar la risa, después paso a una gran carcajada, una bonita e irritante carcajada. Me gustaba que se riese de esa forma, de forma sincera.

Pero no me gustaba que se riese de mí.

Al quitarme la gorra mi cabello habia quedado en una forma un poco extraña, algo electrificado. ¡Con razón se reía! Se burlaba de mi… -¡**Deja de reírte de mi!-**

Sin embargo ella siguió riendo. **–Ja… con razón usas esa gorra, nada puede ser peor que…¡Eso!-** Dijo, enfatizando el "eso". Estaba rojo de la vergüenza y puse mis manos para tratar de acomodarlo.

En un movimiento brusco trate de quitarle el gorro, pero ella lo esquivo. ¿Seria como las ninjas se las películas? Si parecía una.

**-Dámelo… No quiero pelear con una niña, Eh-** Dije, se que estoy cometiendo un error. Ya Geoff me lo habia explicado… **-¿Una niña?-** La voz de Heather se torno molesta, pero todavía habia un hilo de humor. Como si no quisiese expresar todo su disgusto.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta empezamos a correr, persiguiéndonos el uno al otro. ¿Dónde estaban los otros campistas? Corrimos por los sets, ella se escondía y yo le perseguía. El aire se volvió más ligero de lo que era, y el tiempo pareció subjetivo en esos momentos.

Ya se me olvidaba porque la perseguía, pero por fin pude tomarla de la muñeca antes de que saliese corriendo. Ella se volteo y me miro unos segundos, Oh no… Estaba haciendo la mirada de _"Vas a pagar_".

**-Mi…-** Me costaba un poco respirar, si que habíamos corrido**. **

**-¿Tu que?-** ¿ES QUE ELLA NO SE CANSABA? Dios… Para ser una chica tiene mucha energía. No tanta como la pelirroja, pero…

**-Gorro…-** Termine la oración y ella me dio una mirada traviesa. Utilizo mi fuerza contra mí y me tumbo al suelo, para luego ella tirarse nuevamente. Ya ni me importaba que una chica me hubiese vencido…

El techo estaba lleno de iluminaciones, luces, ese tipo de cosas que nunca veo en casa. A veces lo extraño, me gustan los lugares tranquilos, los animales, la naturaleza… Pero algo más debe haber en mí que un chico así.

¡No podia tener miedo aquí! ¡No importa que tan diferente sea de casa. **–Oye, raro- **Dijo Heather de nuevo.

Estaba al lado mío, recostada y viendo el techo de la misma forma pensativa. **-¿Quieres aprender del mundo real?-**

**-Si-** Conteste sin pensarlo mucho**.**

**-¿Por qué Eh?-**

**-Eres un perdedor, supongo que no has tenido tu primer beso… ni siquiera has tenido amigos antes- **Me sonroje un poco. Era cierto, no tenia muchos amigos en casa… nadie vivía cerca y no iba a la escuela, me educaban en casa. ¿A que viene todo esto?

**-¿Me enseñas?-** Pregunte yo.

**-Solo si no lo comentas, siento lastima por ti-** Dijo, su voz sonando tan venenosa como siempre. Pero Heather esta tan sola como yo, hasta peor.

-**Enséñame-** Dije de forma más firme, ella dejo de ver el techo y miro hacia mi lado. Ojos negros, calculadores y manipuladores. Muy, muy profundos. Creo que dio un suspiro molesta, no se todavía como traducir los distintos sonidos que hace Heather.

**-Ok…-** Dijo, se inclino y empezó a tocar mi cabello. Se sentía bien, un poco de cosquillas. Probablemente estaba arreglando el desastre que vivía por debajo de mi gorro. Se inclino y me puse nervioso. ¿Por qué me pongo nervioso? No le va a importar si beso mal. Ella espera eso.

Sus labios se unieron con los míos, suaves. Fue lo primero que pensé, suave. Como la brisa o como la grama del campo, como casa. Fue un beso corto y dulce, se separo lentamente y sin verme de nuevo volvió a ver el techo.

La vi por unos segundos y después hice lo mismo, me puse a ver el techo y pensar.

**-No recuperaras tu gorro-**

**-Lo se- **


	19. Soleado GwenxTrent

¡Hola! Primero gracias a todos por los reviews :) Quisiera agradecer a todos pero tengo miedo de dejar a alguien afuera… Bueno, la ganadora del concurso fue **CrazyandGothikGirl** y pidió un TrentGwen. Y pondré nuevamente 3 parejas en votación…

**BrigdetteDj **(Sugerida por **Crazy'Guuadii - A.S****)**

**HaroldKatie** (Sugerida por **toaneo07** )

**IzzyNoah** (Sugerida por )

Recuerden votar

* * *

Me sentía sola, sola como nunca. Mi madre no estaban en casa, mi hermano seguro andaba con uno de sus amigos, Duncan estaba en el reformatorio y mis amigas no estaban por ningún lado. Ni siquiera podia localizar a Cody, el niño que constantemente me perseguía y acosaba.

Me recosté en mi cama, parecía un bultico entre las sabanas… abrazando mis rodillas. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Ganas de hablar, salir, pero una flojera horrible para levantarme me ataco.

Quizá estaba en mis días, tal vez… era el hecho de que era un día perfecto. Sin lluvia que me calmase, sin esa extraña humedad que me hacia sentir especial, es extraño… pero me di cuenta luego.

Mientras que los días de sol se remarcaban mi "soledad" y mi depresión, en los días de lluvia podia pasar desapercibida. Mientras la mayoría se deprimía en días de lluvia, yo gozaba de sus beneficios.

Y hoy era el perfecto ejemplo de un día perfecto, soleado, pájaros cantando, quizá hasta habia un arcoíris.

Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y de repente sentí esta vibrar. Las almohadas no vibran ¿O si?

Saque el celular que aparentemente estaba bajo mi almohada y revise, la luz de la pantalla me cegó un poco pues tenia las cortinas cerradas. ¿Por qué querría ver de cerca un día perfecto?

**-¿Hola**?- Dije yo un poco insegura. No reconocía el número y trate de acomodarme un poco sentándome en la cama, para volver a caer recostada. Era imposible, hoy no podría salir.

**-¡Gwen!-** Oí la voz y algo cálido surgió en mi pecho, es extraño. Como dicen en esos programas y películas cursis, parecía tener dolor intestinal o mi estomago infectado… solo por el efecto de su voz. –Hey Trent- Dije en voz baja y dando una pequeña sonrisa. Trent era el único chico que podia hacerme sonreír en estos días.

**-¿Estas bien? Suenas mal- **Olvidándome de mi flojera anterior, logre sentarme en la cama. Quizá fue un ataque de adrenalina. **–No, no es nada… ¿Qué sucede?- **Pregunte.

**-Me preguntaba si querías salir hoy-** Dijo el, mucha seguridad en su voz. Yo me sonroje un poco, Trent y yo tenemos ese tipo de relación extraña, una química que nadie podia denegar. Yo me sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía, y el estaba loco por mi. O por lo menos eso es lo que Duncan siempre dice.

**-Yo…-** Todas las emociones que habia sentido volvieron, no podia salir. No queria salir de mi pequeña habitación. Podia oír la respiración agitada de Trent desde el teléfono. **–Realmente no tengo ganas de salir hoy, disculpa- **Dije nuevamente. –**Oh, esta bien… bueno quizá otro di…-**

**-¡Pero podrías venir!- **Le corte la palabra, seguro soné como una tonta. Espere los segundos incómodos a que respondiese.

– **¡Eso seria genial! Te oyes mal… ¿Seguro todo esta bien?-**

**-Me siento un poco…-** No queria continuar la oración, me iba a sentir como una de esas niñas cursis de la escuela. No podia convertirme en algo de eso, pero estaba soleado y los pájaros cantaban ¿Qué mas me quedaba?

**-¿Si?-**

**-Sola-** Complete, mordiéndome el labio. Era mi tick nervioso, mire hacia un lado y abrace mi almohada con una mano mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-…**Voy para allá-** Le oí decir. Trent sabía donde quedaba mi casa por diversos trabajos que habíamos hecho.

Probé distintas posiciones en mi cama antes de que llegase, oí un toc-toc en la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Cómo habia entrado a la casa? Al Trent entrar caí de mi cama. No todas las posiciones eran exactamente seguras.

**-¿Estas bien?-** Pregunto el preocupado, yo solo reí un poco. Era un acto reflejo a cuando lo veía, reírme como una tonta. El sonrió y se sentó al lado mío, ambos en el suelo.

–**Gracias por venir-** Le dije, y le trate de dar la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Los ojos de Trent me veían curiosos, cierta pasión y dulzura encontrados en ellos. A veces me preocupaba por el, era demasiado dulce. Nadie podia ser tan dulce, quizá solo lo era conmigo…

Su mano toco la mía por un segundo y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Era realmente cómodo, cálido. No decíamos nada, su mano hacia pequeños cariños a la mía, era reconfortante.

El vacio seguía allí, pero poco a poco lo iba llenando de algo que no habia sentido antes… Me apoyaba en Trent, el era mi lluvia. O quizá era mi sol. Mis definiciones están bastante distorsionadas…

-**Nosotros…-** Comencé a decir yo, pero mis palabras quedaron cortas. No pude completarla, y sin darme cuenta sentí como el pasaba sus dedos por mi rostro, deshaciéndose de las lagrimas en el.

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Desde cuando?

Me sentí apenada por mostrármele llorando. Me sentí aun mas apenada cuando hice un sonido extraño tragándome mis palabras, un llanto vacio y silencioso.

El no estaba desesperado, pero si preocupado. Me beso la frente y sentí un alivio dentro de mi, no habia mas nada que esperar… pasamos un rato así, cercanos el uno. Aun si me enfadaba a mi misma por llorar frente al, no podia alejarme.

El se paro y tomo mi mano, besándola. Un príncipe besando a una bruja, la ironía… Me ayudo a pararme y le sonreí un poco, el abrió las cortinas y pude ver el sol. El sol se estaba cubriendo de nubes. **–Parece que va a llover**- Dijo el, su suave voz como una melodía.

-**Parece que si…-** Complete, el se acerco a mi y me dio un ligero beso en los labios… La adrenalina volvió, estaba enamorada.

Sus ojos se separaron de los míos y ya no podia hacer mas nada, solo sucumbir. Tomo mi mano y bajamos las escaleras, ya íbamos llegando al final…

**-¿Tienes paragua?-** Pregunto el, y yo negué con la cabeza. Podia mojarme. Y así fue, ambos corríamos en mi patio, el sol se habia ocultado y la lluvia caía. Me sentía bien, el me hacia sentirme bien. ¿Era el o la lluvia?

Volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, ya realmente no importaba.


	20. Capsula  IzzyxNoah

Primero, gracias a todos los que se han puesto a leerme y además enviarme reviews. Perdón si tardo un poco más, ya no estoy en vacaciones x_x. Los votos fueron

**BridgetteDj **1 (Crazy'Guuadii - A.S,

**IzzyNoah **3 ( Reed, NekoNight, Alee-Gwen )

**KatieHarold **2(Toaneo07, lolitaluv12 )

**IzzyNoah**) Tomare la sugerencia del **Review número 116 **para el próximo cap. Que no se repita la pareja… Bueno, acá el fic.

* * *

Habia comenzado todo con un beso ¿Era tan malo? Ella tenía novio, ella era la novia de mi mejor amiga, la novia psicótica de mi mejor amigo. ¿Entonces porque no podíamos parar? Yo soy demasiado inteligente como para meterme en esta clase de drama.

Estábamos en mi nuevo auto, no era exactamente el mejor… me lo habia dejado mi hermana mayor. Era una buena chatarra… Ella estaba tarareando una canción en el asiento a mi lado y yo conducía, pensativo. -¿Por qué no hablas?- Pregunto ella, sonriendo y viendo hacia mí.

La verdad solo veía la ruta, pero sabía que ella estaba sonriendo. Era nuestro pequeño secreto, y yo me sentía mal por eso. ¿Cómo ella se podia dejar llevar tan fácilmente? –Un gato se comió mi lengua- Dije, de forma sarcástica. Actuar seria fácil, solo debía no verla a los ojos.

Sus ojos me hipnotizaban, quitaban toda parte de mi razón, ojos verdes que me veían siempre de forma atrevida y agradable.** -¡No! ¿Qué gato fue ese Noah?-** A veces se me olvida que Izzy no es capaz de absorber el sarcasmo por si sola. Rodé los ojos, no miraría de lado.

**-Me estas ignorando**- Dijo ella, con un poco de puchero en su voz, acercando su rostro al mío. ¿Cómo lo se? Sentía su respiración en mi mejilla. Seguía viendo hacia la ruta, pero era cada vez más difícil. -¡Mira! ¡Estaciona!- Dijo ella, jalándome del brazo.

No me quedo de otra, las cosas ahora serian más difíciles.

Paramos al lado de lo que parecía un parque, pero ninguno se digno a bajarse. Seguía tratando de evitar su mirada.

**-Noah… Noah… ¡Noah…!-** Me llamaba una y otra vez, me estaba empezando a desesperar. Fueron más o menos dos minutos de ella diciendo mi nombre.

**-¿QUE?-** grite yo, y mire a su dirección. Tenia una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios que me provocaban nuevamente… sus cabellos dejaban ondas caer sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos verdes me veían de forma intensa. Estaba loca.

**-Hola-** Dijo ella suavemente. Mis ojos se cerraron por un segundo, pero la imagen de Izzy seguía allí, era un Taboo contra Owen hacer esto. Inexplicable. Abrí los ojos, y estos se sorprendieron a ver a Izzy aun mas cerca de lo que estaba antes. Su nariz tocaba la mía, mi corazón latía por mil.

No tengo mucha experiencia con las chicas, mas bien, es casi nula. ¿Izzy clasifica como una chica? Pero el beso que tuve con ella… fue casi un accidente. Ahora íbamos a repetirlo, iba a besarla de nuevo.

Su aliento me intoxico, todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron, parecía estar en un estado de droga antes no visto. Pensaba, sentía que lo hacia, pero mi mente no se concentraba en nada que no fuese ella. Mis ojos se cerraron y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso mucho mas atrevido al anterior.

Ella se estiro de su asiento y con ambos brazos rodeo mi cuello, como si hubiese estado esperando por esto todo el camino, mis manos no sabían que hacer, estaba en shock. Las puse cuidadosamente en su espalda mientras continuaba el beso.

Pequeños sonidos que antes me habrían asqueado salieron de mis labios, nos separamos y ambos nos vimos a los ojos, estaba encantado. ¿Algo es más importante que esto? Sus ojos verdes me vieron y su sonrisa se amplio.

–**Tonto-** sonrió ella un poco más. ¿A que se refería? Me vi en el espejo y tenia una sonrisa de idiota que no le podia denegar.

Mi expresión cambio apenas la vi, no podia dejarme ver así… sentí sus suaves manos tocar mi mejilla y ella seguía sonriendo, yo pase tímidamente mis dedos sobre sus cabellos. De sus cabellos hasta su mejilla, pasándola por su nariz… hasta tocar sus labios.

Estaba sonrojado por lo que acababa de pasar, no queria dejarla en su casa, después de dejarla… recordaría todos mis problemas. Ella me encerraba en una capsula… donde nada salía y nada entraba, solo estábamos ella y yo.

**-¡Ouch!-** Grite yo, Izzy habia mordido mi dedo. **– ¡Suelta!**- Dije.

Tras unos minutos en que pude salvar a mi dedo, ambos volvimos a quedarnos viendo**. –Diviérteme- **Dijo ella, acercando mas su rostro. Aleje mi rostro sonrojado. –**Ugh Izzy…-** Dije yo, ella sabía lo que venia, mi charla de responsabilidades y demás.

Quizá también eran los celos los que me afectaban, ella y Owen ¿Por qué? Solo Izzy…

Dejare de pensar en eso.

**-Tú sabes que…-** Acorto la distancia, y me confundí. No sabia que iba a decir, me desconcentro totalmente. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, confundiéndome. Sus manos encontraron las mías y las apretó fuertemente, fruncí un poco el seño en dolor, pero me acostumbre. Así era Izzy, lo mas delicado podia ser lo mas mortal.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo mas, sus labios se volvieron a unir con los míos, de forma hambrienta, su lengua jugaba con la mía y yo trataba de seguirle el paso. El espacio era apretado, por lo que me sonrojaba más cuando su cuerpo se apegaba al mío.

Izzy es linda, y muchas veces nadie lo quiere notar por su locura.

Me dominaba, y era algo fastidioso admitirlo. Cuando nos volvimos a separar solo podia verla, me habia olvidado de la hora que era, de Owen, de la ruta, de todo.

Ella solo mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Te gusta?- **Pregunto ella, abrí la boca y ningún sonido salió. Tosí un poco**. –Si…-** conteste, y no mentía. Me encantaba como sabían sus labios, o lo suave que eran comparados a los míos.

**-Te quiero-** Dijo ella, su voz sonaba un poco apagada, y me impresiono de ella. Era cierto, mientras yo sentía celos, Izzy también debía sentirse mal por nuestro pequeño affaire. Deje que se pasase a mi asiento, sentaba en mis piernas, y allí me abrazo.

La rodee con mis brazos, y sonreí un poco. A pesar de todo, me seguía gustando.

**-¡Izzy!-** Me queje cuando empezó a darme cosquillas.

Quiero quedarme en esta capsula para siempre…


	21. Mejor DuncanxLindsay

¡Hola! Perdonen a todos por la tardanza, la escuela me tiene harta. Y otro chico que tambien es una distraccion . Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews. Bueno, tenia este capitulo ya listo pero se me olvidaba bajarlo... Dejare dos parejas que propusieron para votar :)

HaroldKatie

NoahKatie

Aqui esta el fic dedicado el review 116 mandado por **lolitaluv12 **:) Gracias por leerme, aqui esta el LindsayDuncan :D

* * *

Era siempre un juego con las chicas, no tenia que hacer muchas movidas. Soy rudo, travieso, y hasta podría decirse apasionado, algo pervertido, el típico idiota por el que la mayoría de las chicas podrían enamorarse.

Sin embargo, no importa cuantas jugadas hiciese con Lindsay, no podia ganar. Quizá porque ella es lo suficientemente tonta e ingenua para no captarlas, y eso me tenia loco. Podia poseerla, y gritarle lo mucho que esperaba ese momento. Era perfecta, exceptuando el hecho de que no tenía cerebro.

Y como siempre, cada temporada trataba de hacer una movida a la cual ella no era capaz de captar. Quizá si en vez de usar el prototipo rudo y decía cosas cursis sobre ella… No era totalmente yo, pero estaba desesperado. **–Lindo cabello, Linds-** Dije yo, y sin pena toque algunos de sus cabellos rubios.

Sabía que se pintaba el cabello, y que quizá ese busto no se veía del todo natural, pero mis ganas estaban aumentando. Ella se volteo, estábamos en lo que parecía un bosque, teníamos que buscar tesoros… algo por el estilo. No me interesaba, si algo se podia hacer aquí con una rubia tonta, no era buscar tesoros tontos.

Estaba olvidándome de un millón de dólares por una rubia sin cerebro. Tal vez era el sentido de competencia, si el idiota de Tyler pudo con ella ¿Por qué no podia lograrlo yo? Claro, Tyler tenia el típico look de "deportista", y aun así, la chica no lograba acordarse de su nombre en ningún momento.

-**Oh gracias Lucas, me lo arreglo todos los días…-** Siguió hablando y hablando sobre su cabello, jugando con algunos cabellos rubios y mostrándomelo. –Puedes tocarlo si quieres- Dijo ella sonriente y orgullosa. Yo di un suspiro molesto, la forma en que jugaba con su cabello era adorable, y como me veían sus labios… ¿Desde cuando soy tan metafórico?

Le di una de mis tantas sonrisas y pase los dedos por su cabello, aunque no me interesaba que tan suave o bien cuidado estaba. Mi rostro estaba muy cercano al de ella, pero Lindsay parecía no tener algún interés todavía en mí, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba coqueteándole.

**-Que aliento- **Dijo ella, e hizo una seña de molestia. Grr… ¿Qué hay con esta chica? Mi aliento no estaba mal.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de nada?- **le dije yo, ya muy exasperado. Tenia ganas de hacerlo con ella, ahora. Se supone que conquistarla seria rápido. Su mirada todavía tenía un toque de curiosidad y dio una pequeña sonrisa. **– ¿Lucas porque te enfadas?-** habia algo realmente travieso cuando lo dijo.

Ella cruzo sus brazos apretando su busto, y yo trague saliva. ¿Lo estaba haciendo apropósito? –No es nada nena- dije, de nuevo ignorando el hecho de que me llamase Lucas.

**-Te veo algo acalorado ¿Estarás enfermo? Quizá tiene griebe-** ¿Qué demonios es griebe? O es fiebre o es gripe… La ignore, pero cuando coloco su palma en mi mejilla no podia soportarlo mas. Ella volvió a dar una sonrisa traviesa… Lindsay sabia exactamente lo que sucedía.

Era ella la que jugaba conmigo, y por alguna razón eso me enfureció. Ninguna chica juega conmigo. Tome de su muñeca con brusquedad y la azote contra el tronco de un árbol, a ella no pareció importarle. Afloje mi agarre un poco, miedo a estarla lastimado. ¿Por qué? No lo se.

**-Duncan-** Susurro ella. Recordó mi nombre. Lo dijo con un tono afrodisiaco, era una melodía para mis oídos, y a la vez algo que me haría perder de una vez por todas la poca cordura que me quedaba. Uní mis labios con los de ella de una forma poco romántica, todavía sosteniendo su muñeca.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una pelea y ella parecía estar disfrutándolo. Lindsay le encantaba este tipo de juegos, era incluso mejor que yo. Sin embargo, seguía pareciéndome ingenua. No sabía bien que hacia mi otra mano, pero me gustaba.

Estaba siendo más apasionado de lo normal. Este juego me volvía loco.

Al separarse nuestros labios ella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los míos. No sonreía, ni tampoco se veía realmente impresionada. Solté poco a poco mi agarre, ya no lo necesitaría. Nos volvimos a profundizar en otro beso, pasando de allí a su cuello.

Respirábamos de forma agitada cada vez que nos volvíamos a ver, ella sonreía y hasta reía un poco porque algunas cosas le daban cosquillas, pero trate de no prestarle atención.

La princesa del baile me estaba obsesionando más que cualquier otra chica, todo por entrar en este estúpido juego.

Al terminar esto, la observe con mi camisa puesta. Las mangas le quedaban algo largas y parecía una especie de barbie vestida a lo punk, ese pequeño fetiche se monto en mi cabeza**. –Buen juego Lucas-**

Volvió a decir ella, mientras se veía las uñas. Su ingenua indiferencia me fastidio un poco.

-**Claro…-** Me permití decir yo, todavía estaba tirado en la grama. Se nos habia olvidado el desafío, todo lo de nuestro alrededor. Hacia algo de frio, queria jalarla hacia mi para permanecer cálido, por mas tonto que parezca.

Pero ella jugaba ¿Estaba jugando yo ahora? Siempre lo hacia.

Ella cambio mi camisa por su ropa habitual, y yo rápidamente me vestí. -¿Sabes donde esta Tyler?- Pregunto de forma casual, y yo apreté los puños. Los celos me estaban invadiendo. –Oh, no me digas que tu eres Tyler**- ¿Estaría jugando todavía? **

Quizá me estaba probando.

**-No. Lo. Se-** Conteste, el desafío ya habría terminado y nos estarían buscando. Antes de que se fuese a buscar al idiota de Tyler, la volví a tomar por su muñeca. Iríamos en el camino de vuelta. Ella me miro extrañada, alzando una ceja.

–**Pensé que eras igual a mí- **dijo la rubia, en un tono cantarín.

Sabía a que se refería.

Sabía que hablaba sobre los juegos.

-**Lo era-** Conteste, tratando de no dejar que se notase lo sentimental en mi voz. Actuó como un estúpido cliché.

Sentí como su mano se entreabrió un poco, y yo afloje la mía. Estábamos tomados de las manos, pero no nos veíamos a los ojos. No podíamos.

¿Seguiría siendo esto un juego?


End file.
